The beginning with you
by Keirra
Summary: When unfortunate circumstances prompt James Potter's cousin, Abbigail, to join him at Hogwarts for their final year of study no one expected the way things would turn, or the way she would catch a certain dark eyed boy's attention.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Why the bloody hell is everything always so high? Abbigail, or Abbi as she preferred, thought as she struggled to balance on her the tips of her toes and yet she was still centimeters from being able to reach the book she wanted. Just a little more she thought, as her fingers almost brushed the binding. Whoever decided to stack books horizontally on top of an already obscenely tall book shelf should be hexed, or shot. Shot would be more appropriate, she thought, seeing as how this was a muggle bookshop. If it wasn't this wouldn't be an issue, simple accio charm and the book would be in her hands.

Abbi jumped slightly and her fingers finally contacted with the book, knocking it off the opposite side of the shelf.

"Ouch!" A man's voice exclaimed.

"Oopsy." Abbi whispered to herself, poking her head around the shelf to see who was the unfortunate victim of the hard bound edition of J.R.R. Tolkien's There and Back Again. A tall, lanky boy stood there, rubbing the crown of his head and looking at the book in his hand. Abbi stepped around the corner, "Oh Merlin! I am so sorry, are you alright?"

The boy raised his eyes from the book to her face, though was still looking down at her. The top of her head barely reached his shoulder. His eyes, which looked almost black, stared at her from a frame of long black locks. His hair was shoulder length, almost as long as Abbi's blonde curls, and hid most of his face from her.

"I'll live," he said quietly, holding the book out to her, "I assume you wanted this?"

She took it and held it to her chest, "Yes thank you, they stack things just a little too high here for me. I really am sorry about that."

"You really don't need to worry about it," He smirked at her, "Did you really say 'oh Merlin?' "

Oh damn, she thought, how would she ever explain that one to a muggle?

"I, um, just read The Once and Future King and I guess it just slipped out." Her voice was soft,  
>and he could tell she was grasping at straws.<p>

"That could be true," he said slowly, "or you could be a witch."

She was a bit taken back by this, maybe he was not the muggle she presumed but there were not many magical residences in this part of town which was part of why Abbi preferred it so.

"Well if I am a witch, are you a wizard?"

"I might be." He was leaning against the book shelf now, arms folded across his chest, his eyes never leaving her face. He was enjoying watching her try to figure out whether he was a joking muggle or not.

"I see, and what do I call you, wizard?"

He held out a hand and she grasped it, his long fingers encircling her small hand. "I'm Severus, and you are?"

"Abbigail," She smiled and added, "But please call me Abbi."

"Pleasure to meet you, Abbigail," He smirked as he said her name, drawing out the syllables just a moment longer than necessary. "I was planning on getting a cup of tea at the diner next door when I left, would you care to join me?"

"Sure," She said, "just let me buy this book and I'll be ready to leave." She turned and walked away to find the sales girl to maker her purchase, not noticing his eyes watching her every move.

Soon they were seated across from each other at a round table in a quiet corner of the diner. The diner was mostly empty they seemed to have come it between the lunch and dinner rushes. Well that or this diner is terrible and no one ever comes here, Abbi thought to her self with a grimace. Thankfully tea is hard to ruin. True enough, soon two cups of steaming hot Earl Gray tea sat on the table, smelling divine.

He watched her blow her tea softly, then take a sip and smile before speaking. "You don't attend Hogwarts do you?"

She shook her head, "No but I am transferring there this fall. I was attending a private academy up north but with certain new circumstances that will not be the most desirable option anymore."

"Interesting," He said, taking a long draft of tea before continuing, "What year will you be starting?"

"My seventh. What about you? I assume you are a Hogwarts student."

"I am, I'll be in the same year actually."

She smiled, "Maybe dropping that book on your head was more fate than accident then. Must be a small world."

"Indeed."

"So," She said, "Anything I should know about Hogwarts? I have a cousin that goes there, but it would be great to hear about it from someone besides his and his annoying friends."

""Let's see," he paused for a minute to think, "avoid History of Magic classes like the plauge unless you enjoy being slowy killed by boredom, pay attention to the staircases, as they do like to change, and Slytherin is the best house to be in. That should be about all you need to know." He smirked at her and she wondered if that was a forced expression or more of a habit.

"Slytherin eh? That wouldn't happen to be your house would it?"

"Indeed it is."

"Might you not, then, be biased against the other houses?"

"Perhaps, but then that does not mean I am wrong."

"Touche."

He finished his tea and waved to waitress over, asking politely for a refill. They waited in silence for her, and when she returned she placed a small porcelin tea pot on the table. As she walked away he spoke again, "What classes will you be taking?"

"Charms," She said immediately, "potions, herbology, transfiguration and of course defense against the dark arts. Can't not take that one in times like these."

He nodded, "Sadly that is true. Perhaps we will have some classes together."

The clock on the diner's wall chimed out the hour then, it was 5 o'clock. "Oh dear," Abbi exclaimed, "I really should be going, my aunt will be wondering where I am." She stood up and he mimicked her. Again they shook hands, "Thanks ever so much for the tea, it was delightful." She smiled at him and turned to leave.

"Abbigail, wait." He called and she looked back at him, "What's your surname?"

"Potter." She said simply, "Abbigail Potter."

She turned and walked out of the diner's door, leaving Severus staring, dumbfounded. Potter? He thought, her cousin that goes to Hogwarts couldn't possibly be that Potter, could it? Where there any others? He couldn't, at the moment, remember. He threw the money for the tea on the table and walked out, glancing to see if she was still around but there was no sign of her. If he is, he thought, that fate truly has a sick sense of humor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It had been three weeks since the day Abbi meet Severus in muggle London and she was hoping to see him again now that it was finally time to head to school. Her cousin James and his friend, the now permanent house guest Sirius Black were about at the bounds of her patience. There was only so much discussion of quidditch and women she could handle over hearing,and if they weren't discussing that they wanted to try to get her to open up to them and that was the last thing she wanted to do. The Potter family woke early on the day of September first and together took the Knight Bus into the city to King's Cross Station. Abbi was amused that not only did the train depart from a muggle train station, but the platform was hidden between two of the existing platforms numbered 9 and 10. That, she thought, is an amazing feat of magic.

Sirius took her arm, drawing her over to the pillar in between 9 and 10, and leaned up against it. Magically he fell through the bricks, pulling Abbi through behind him. He grinned at her as she took in the platform full of wizards of all ages and their assorted luggage. In a moment, James and his parents, Harold and Charlotte, were through the barrier along with all the luggage.

The boys quickly got the luggage loaded onto the train than ran off to find their friends, leaving Abbi with her aunt and uncle.

"Abbigail," Charlotte began, "If this is too hard let us know. There are other ways to get your N.E.W.T.S if you'd rather not go away."

Abbi smiled at her aunt, "I'll be alright, it'll be better. No one here knows what happened so they won't pester me about it. Besides, James will be around I'm sure."

Harold chuckled, "Yes he has become much more protective of you than before. That much is true."

Abbi hugged her aunt and then her uncle, "Thank you so much for everything. I don't know how I would have managed without you two."

"Of course dear, we are family and we love you like a daughter," Charlotte smiled, "that much has and will always be true." James popped up next to Abbi then, and said his own goodbyes to his parents, promising to write and not to get into too much trouble.

"C'mon Abbi, you need to meet everyone," He called, taking her hand and leading her through the crowd. He led her to a boy who was shorter than her, and that is saying something, with sandy blonde hair and a tall lanky boy with shaggy light brown hair. "Abbi this is Peter and Remus," Peter was the shorter one, "guys, this is my cousin Abbi. She is coming to school with us this year."

Peter eyed her strangly, making her feel slightly uncomfortable but Remus smiled widely and held out his hand for her to shake. "It's wonderful to meet you Abbi. You'll love Hogwarts."

"Thanks," she said, returning his smile.

As the boys became engrossed in their own conversation she let her eyes scan the crowd, trying to find Severus, but she couldn't catch a glimpse of him. Maybe he already boarded the train, she thought. She turned back to the boys, only half listening to their quidditch rabble.

She never saw him, standing on the far side of a pillar, talking to two other boys his age, and frequently glancing her way. Once on the train Severus found himself an empty car, towards the end of the train, and settled in for the long ride.

Potter's cousin, he thought with distain, she would have to be his cousin wouldn't she? He meets a girl in a muggle bookshop and they have quite an enjoyable tea together and she would be related to the person he hates most of all. He chuckled to himself, rembering his thoughts on fate after learning her name. He pulled out his newest potions book for the year, still completely unmarked and with a self inking pen started correcting the potions he already know how to modify.

Further up the train, Abbi sat in a full compartment with Sirius, sitting much closer to her than she felt was necessary, Peter, Reums, James and a pretty red haired girl who introduced herself as Lily.

"James has told me so much about you!" Lily exclaimed, "It must be nice having a cousin the same age as you."

Abbi shrugged, "It's alright. He is pretty much my only cousin so I don't know how else it would feel."

"So why are you transferring now," Lily asked and both James and Abbi stiffened a little. Lily sensing the sudden tension added, "If it's none of my business -"

"No," Abbi cut her off, "I figure someone will want to know eventually. Just promise not to blab it to everyone." When all in the compartment besides James and Sirius nodded she continued. "Last spring my parents were killed, murdered by Death Eaters in their own home. James' mother and father took me in after. My old school wasn't a boarding academy like Hogwarts and with how far their house is from my school it just ade more sense to accompany James to school and finish my N.E.W.T.S here."

Lily's smile faded and she shoved Sirius out of the way to hug Abbi who in turn stared at James, confused. "I am so sorry, that must be terrible," Lily said as she pulled away and rejoined James, their hands finding one another as soon as she sat.

Abbi stood, "It's alright really. Can't dwell on it always, gotta move on and all that." She moved to the compartment door, taking her bag, "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to look for the loo." She shut the door behind her before anyone could tell her which direction the loo was. She walked towards the back of the train, peeking in each compartment, hoping to find an empty one, or at least one that promised more quiet and less stares of pity. This, she thought to herself, was the other reason she switched schools. She was tired of people's sad stares, of them inquiring how she was. She wanted to mourn in peace and out of view. She decided then not to let anyone else know, it wasn't their business anyway.

Looking for the 'loo' was just her excuse to get away though, what she really wanted to do was explore the train. She was hoping to find Severus, or perhaps an unoccupied compartment. James had led them to a car close to the front of the train, so he, Lily and Remus wouldn't be to far from the prefects car when it was time for their meeting. That was another reason to leave, so she wouldn't be left alone with Sirius and Peter. Sirius annoyed her on princicple, and Peter was well...strange. Plus she had just met him and it generally took her a while to be comfortable around new people.

Though not with Severus, she thought. That was part of what intrigued her about him, the ease she felt around him.

So she set out, walking towards the end of the train, glancing briefly in each window. Most had at least four students, seated comfortably, inside but some were packed to the brim with girls on laps to make room. They all look so happy Abbi noticed. Most of them were already in their school uniforms. Abbi had put hers on this morning before leaving the house. James tried to talk her out of it, saying only a 'square' would show up at the station dressed for school. She had just waved him off in dismissal, there was no way she was dressing on the train in front of strangers. She did notice, however, that even in her robes she stood out as being new. All the other older studens had a house crest on their robes, her's were perfect black and plain, as was her tie and sweater. Abbi wondered again about how sorting worked, everytime she had asked James about it he would answer with the best sadistic smile he could (it wasn't every good, he was such a dork) and leave it at that.

Abbi was nearing the end of the train, and starting to worry if she had missed him somehow. Maybe he was in one of those crowded cars, with a girl on his lap so she didn't see him face? However she sighed with relief (why I am relieved about this? She wondered) when she reached the end of the train and he was there, in a compartment alone.

She froze outside the door, realizing she was nervous to approach him without a real reason. He had not noticed her and she drank in the whole scene before her. He had his robes on, a detail and made her smile for the coloring of the clothes were very good on him. His tie was green and silver, but she couldn't recall what house that signified. He had his trunk on the floor, with his feet propped on it so he could stretch his long legs across the car. On his lap he had a book balanced that he was currently writing in. Her eyes followed the rest of his body up to his face, dark eyes full of intensity and as he thought about what to write (at least that was what she assumed he was thinking about) he wrinkled his forehead with concentration. There was something about that moment that struck Abbi, much as lightening strikes a tree, and felt important, like a moment she should imprint on her mind. At some point while she was lost in his thoughts, he had looked up, suprised to see the girl and even more suprised that she was just standing there, staring at him. When she noticed his attention had shifted he was looking up at her, his black eyes meeting her blue ones. She felt her cheeks flush and looked away, watching him stand gracefully out of the corner of her eye. The door opened and he spoke.

"See something you like Abbigail?" He sounded amused.

She took a deep breathe and looked up at him, though she avoided eye contact, "Actually yes. A quiet compartment not full of rowdy boys and peering eyes. May I join you?"

Without a word he returned to his seat, stretching out again, "Of course."

Abbi smiled, feeling relieved again. She wasn't sure why exactly she had wanted to seek him out, but she was glad he didn't send her back to the chaos that she was sure would ensue with a bored James and his cronies. She stepped into the car, turning to close the door behind her. When she turned to find a seat she tripped over the edge of his trunk, spilling forward.

She held her arms out hoping to catch herself but Severus acted quickly, half standing as best he could and catching her in his arms. Her weight pushing him off balance and he fell back into his seat. Abbi half sprawled across his chest and lap with his arms around her. She had, by instinct, grabbed him the moment he caught her and she was now facing him, their faces so close together she could see the defintion of her pupil, which was a dark brown despite looking black from afar, from his iris. Severus cleared his throat loudly, startling Abbi who jumped slightly in his arms, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she smiled at him, "thank you for catching me."

He laughed, a sound she could feel in his chest, "you mean breaking your fall?"

She blushed, looking away again, "sorry, are you alright?"

"I'd be better if you got off me."

"Oh Merlin! I'm sorry!" She moved to get off of hims, placing a hand on his thigh to push herself up. His cheeks darkened at the contact and he grabbed her arm, removing the hand and helping her off him and into the seat beside him.

"Is that better?" She asked, "I didn't hurt you did I?"

He smiled at her concern, "I am fine, you are so light I doubt you could hurt a first year by falling on them."

She glared at him "I am not that small!"

He just chuckled and picked up his quill and book, searching his book for where he had left off.

"So what are you reading?" She scooted closer to see the title of the book. "Advanced Potions Manuel, Year 7 eh? Why are you writing in your new book?"

"Because," he started with a sigh, "the idiots who write these books are wrong. Most of these potions I brewed in my fifth year and even then made vast improvements to them."

She was quiet the and he was worried she might be thinking he was crazy. It wouldn't be the first time his 'hobby' was misunderstood. She spoke after a moment.

"Have you figured a way to combat the side effects of blood replenishing potion? The headaches and nausea I mean."

He stared at her, trying to to let his jaw drop. She turned away, "I'm studying to be a healer, but I am terrible at experimental potion brewing." She looked back at him with a smile, "I'm rather clumsy if you didn't notice and so I often spill my cauldren, or cut myself while preparing ingredients. I ask though because, when I was at St. Mungo's with my parents I overheard some of the healers complaining about how potions masters never seem to try and fix the problem with blood replenishing potion."

He frowned, "I have tried actually, it is a harder one to test my results however last time I got the opportunity to test it I found that the side effects, though present, were less severe. That is exaclty the modifications I strive to make, so potions work better and are either easier to make to require less exotic ingredients."

"I would love to see your notes," she said, eyes alight with excitement, "if you wouldn't mind sharing of course."

"That would be alright, I suppouse," He said slowly, no one have ever shown such an interst in his experiments. It was something he generally kept to himself, as he tended to do with everything else in his life. He watched her as she rummaged through her bag, her messy blonde curls falling over her face. She reached up with one hand and pushed them away from her eyes and contiued rummaging, muttering under her breath. Without thinking about it he leaned in closer to try and hear what she was saying.

"Damn, damn, damn, must have left it in my trunk," She whispered not noticing how close Severus was to her when the door opened and a voice startled both of them.

"Get the hell away from my cousin Snivellus!"

**A/N: I forgot this last time, this is my first time posting a story for others to see so I really hope it's decent. I do NOT own Harry Potter, or anything cool like that and enjoy :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Abbi jumped to her feet, bumping Severus' chin with her shoulder and glared at the intruder. At the door stood James Potter, in his robes with his shiny new Head Boy pin on his chest. Severus groaned internally, he would be Head Boy wouldn't he?

Severus leaned back into his seat, hand instinctively grasping his wand in case he needed it. Whenever the Potter boy was involved it usually was needed.

James looked down at Severus, like he was a bug that needed squishing, and opened his mouth to speak but the girl between them cut him off.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing, barging in here yelling like that?" Her voice sounded more annoyed than angry.

James looked down as his cousin, "What are you doing in here with him?" His voice dripped with disgust.

Severus couldn't see Abbi's face, though he wished he could to read her reaction better as he wondered if she would agree with him. It would not surprise him if she did, they were after all family. Maybe they weren't as different as they seemed.

"We were having a friendly chat and I'd like if you left us to it." She said simply.

The surprise on James' face was almost too good for Severus to hold in a chuckle, but he managed.

The messy haired boy opened his mouth twice, both times closing it again as if he thought better of what he meant to say, then finally spoke, "Sorry but I'm not going to do that, besides we are close to Hogwarts and I need to talk to you before we get there."

Abbi sighed, "fine I suppose." She turned to Severus, smiling, "I'll see you later, and don't think I'll forget about those notes." She waved and followed her cousin out into the corridor.

When the door clicked close he sighed in relief, releasing his wand and looking out the window trying not to think how empty the car felt without the girl. He was still amazed at the interest she showed in his work, it was his plan to become a potions master after school this year but he had yet to show his experiments to anyone. He wondered what was so important that Potter needed to talked to Abbigail about. He had noticed the lack of house colors on her robes. Would they sort her with the first years? he wondered, hoping not. That would be terribly embarrassing, at least he thought so.

Soon enough the train pulled up into the Hogsmead station and Severus was quick to exit the train. The platform was crowded, but he was able to see her just a little a head of him, walking arm in arm with her cousin. He smiled as he noticed her head whipping back and forth, as if she were taking in all the scenery. I wish I could see her face when she spots the castle, he thought, surprising himself. Why would he care? His train of thought was interrupted shortly though, as two of his fellow Slytherins found him. One, a tall stocky boy named Evan Rosier clapped him on the shoulder with a gruff greeting of " 'Ello Snape." The other, smaller with dark features named George Wilkes simply nodded at him.

Severus stepped away and nodded back, "Rosier, Wilkes, I trust your summers were good?"

Wilkes smiled, "the best mate, I have some great stories to share later if we can get an empty carriage."

"Did you make it to the Quidditch World Cup?" Rosier asked and launched into a recap of the game and festivities, talking animatedly with Wilkes as they headed for the carriages, but Severus wasn't paying attention to their words but to the bobbing yellow head he could barely see in the crowd. Once the three boys were inside the carriage and it had lurched forwards towards the castle, Wilkes turned his attention to Severus, "did you hear about Mulcibar? Done joined up with you-know-who."

Severus shook his head in disbelief, "No I didn't, what could the Dark Lord possibly want with that idiot?"

Rosier chuckled, "No idea, remember that Malfoy fellow? Not to smart in class, but a real smooth talker?"

The other boys nodded and Rosier continued, "He seems to be recruiting now, I ran into him at Borgin & Burkes last week. Talked my ear off for nearly an hour."

"How on Earth did you get away without agreeing with him. You didn't I assume?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow to emphasize his curiosity.

"I told him I'm useless as an underage wizard who is about to spend a year under Dumbledore's nose. Joining them now would be like signing my own death wish." Rosier paused, looking out the window of the carriage door, "Not that I don't plan too once I'm done here of course."

Severus looked down at his hands for a moment before speaking, "I, personally, have not decided one way or another yet."

"Just don't be surprised when Malfoy tracks you down, he mentioned wanting to speak to you when I saw him." Rosier smiled, "said you would be 'quite the boon' to you-know-who."

"Thanks for the forewarning."

The carriage jerked abruptly, rocking forward hard before stopping. The three boys got out and found themselves in the middle of the crowd of students heading to the castle. Before stepping down from the carriage Severus found himself glancing around for Abbigail.

"What you looking for mate?" Wilkes asked from inside the carriage, Severus was blocking his way out.

"Nothing," Severus said stepping down to the gravel path, "nothing at all."

The journey into the castle took much longer than Severus would like. He didn't like most of his classmates in small groups, but all in the same place, jostling against him as he walked? The doors to the Great Hall, and the space it promised, had never looked better. Severus sat down at the table far to the right, under the green and silver banners floating in the air. Every year the position of the house tables moved. Gryffindor was next to them this year, he noted unhappily. Hufflepuff was on the far side of the room, leaving Ravenclaw to share the middle with the lions.

As the rest of the students milled into the hall, chattering loudly, he contented himself to watch the swirling clouds in the ceiling. When he lowered his gaze, he saw her, the blonde girl he had looked for outside. She was sitting with her back to him, sandwiched between Potter and Black. Severus fought the urge to smile as she craned her neck to see above her head, though he wasn't sure what she was looking at between the ceiling, floating candles and the ghosts flying around the room. He was close enough he could hear her, and Potter's friends laughing. He wished he knew what had made her laugh, especially because it seemed like it was at Potter's expense since all but him laughed. His musings here cure short as Dumbledore called the hall to order.

**(A/N I couldn't choose one character to follow from the train into Hogwarts, as I felt both were kind of important, so this is Abbi's turn**)

"I still don't understand what you needed to talk to be about that was so important James," Abbi said, as her taller cousin held out a hand to help her off the train.

He shrugged, linking their arms together as they walked, Abbi turning her head back in forth taking in her surroundings. "I was worried about you. Dad asked me to keep an eye out and you go and disappear. To make matters worse I find you with him." He face twisted in disgust, "What were you doing there anyway?"

"We were just- What in the world is that?" She stopped, eyes wide staring at the carriages. James stopped with her, cutting off Sirius who wasn't paying attention and bumped into him.

"Oi! What's the big idea Padfoot?"

James was looking back and forth at the expression on his cousin's face and the carriages, "Um Abbi, it's a carriage. You know, the things you ride in."

She slapped his arm, "Not that dummy, the things pulling them!"

Remus stepped up next to her, "They can't see it but it's a Thestral. All the carriages are lead by them."

"What are you on about Moony?" James asked.

"Thestrals," he saying. with a sigh, "I told you about them already. Honestly do you ever listen to me? They are winged horses that only someone who has witnessed and accepted death can see them."

James eyed Abbi. She was still staring at the invisible beasts, "You guys go on a head, get us a carriage before they are all gone. We will catch up." By the time Remus, Sirius, and Peter had walked away James and Abbi were alone on the platform. Lily had gone on ahead to the castle with some other friends.

"Abbigail-"

"Don't call me that." She cut him off, voice quiet, she turned her gaze to him eyes serious "Dad always called me that."

"Abbi, you told me they were already dead when you found them." He placed a hand on her shoulder, "What really happened?"

"I didn't see them die," she said after a moment, her voice still soft, "just her. I got there in time to call the healers for her, but I refused to leave her side. They knew she wouldn't make it, but I fought when they tired to get me away. Before they managed she was, well, you know."

James pulled Abbi forward to hug her, but she pushed against his chest saying, "No. If you do that, I'll cry." He could see the tears swimming in her eyes as she tried to hold them back.

"Alright," He said, pulling her forward and smiling, "let's go. I'm starved." She returned his smile and let him lead her.

The whole trip to the castle and into the Great Hall Abbi felt overwhelmed by everything, there was so much to see it felt like she could spend a lifetime here and never see everything. James explained to his friends that her old school was in a modern wizarding village and, like a muggle public school, was not a boarding school. She only turned from the window to say, "It wasn't near this neat, my inner child is in heaven."

As they walked into the great hall James covered her eyes, not letting her look up until they were seated. She breathed out a soft "wow," and craned her neck back to see better, leaning on James so she would not fall over.

"James this place is amazing," She gasped softly.

"I told you so." He smiled smugly.

She smiled at him, "Ah but Jamie, I don't believe anything you say on principal."

He narrowed her eyes at the use of his childhood nickname, all traces of humor gone from his face, but his friends roared with laughter. He opened his mouth to speak, but Dumbledore at that moment to call order to the hall and interrupting his retort.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed or added my story to their watch list. It really did make my day each time I got a notification email.** ^_^)

Chapter Four

Albus Dumbledore rose his hands for silence in the hall. When it was quiet he spoke, "Well back to another year at Hogwarts! This promises to be a fun, and as always, educational year. First, I would like you all to welcome Professor Aileen Beckett who has graciously agreed to fill the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." The students clapped for the new teacher.

James leaned over to whisper in Abbi's ear, "that post is cursed, no teacher has lasted more than in year in it. Last year's teacher had a bit of an accident in the final term."

"Yes, yes welcome!" Dumbledore continued as the clapping subsided, "Now Professor McGonagall if you would please lead the first years in?"

Abbi watched as a stern looking witch nodded and left the hall. The main doors soon opened and, lead by the professor, a group of first years entered the room. She lead them to the front of the room, then sat in front of the staff table a small stool. On the stool she placed a grimy looking brown hat. Confused, Abbi leaned toward James to ask him what was going on, when the hat opened its mouth and started to sing.

_Back in the days of old_  
><em>When I was shiny new<em>  
><em>Before I had my smarts<em>  
><em>There were the founders four<em>  
><em>Pondering their minds<em>  
><em>On how to share their arts<em>  
><em>They founded these halls<em>  
><em>Where you now dwell<em>  
><em>While friends they four were<em>  
><em>All as different as can be<em>  
><em>They handpicked the students<em>  
><em>They valued from the rest<em>  
><em>Gryffindor staked his claim<em>  
><em>Thought those loyal and true<em>  
><em>With bravery were best<em>  
><em>Ravenclaw, the brightest of the four<em>  
><em>Thought focused minds were key<em>  
><em>And kept herself the witty ones<em>  
><em>Slytherin, cunning and determined<em>  
><em>Wanted those of pure magic<em>  
><em>Took the most ambitious sons<em>  
><em>Hufflepuff, a soft and loyal soul<em>  
><em>Took in those of like temper<em>  
><em>Patient and friendly to the core<em>  
><em>Now they are long past<em>  
><em>The duty falls to me<em>  
><em>To look inside and tell<em>  
><em>Where each of you ought to be<em>  
><em>So put me on, don't be afraid<em>  
><em>My bark is worse than my bite<em>  
><em>Let the shorting now begin!<em>

One at a time the first year students sat on the stool, wore the hat and waited for it to call out which house they now belonged to. Some students sat for only a moment, others waited for what felt like ages. While a dark haired, found faced girl waited her fate, Abbi leaned into James' shoulder to whisper in his ear.

"She isn't going to call me up there, is she?"

He shook his head, "No, I've been instructed to bring you up to the Headmaster's Office after the feast."

She sighed with relief, "thank Merlin for that."

Once all the new first years were sorted, Dumbledore stood once again. "I have a few start of term notices to go over before we eat and our minds become to befuddled to think. First years, and some older students would do well to note that the forest is forbidden to all students. Also, this year as a special treat, we will be holding a masquerade ball on Halloween in addition to the traditional feast. Now I'm sure you are all hungry," He clapped his hands and held them above his head,  
>"Bon appetit."<p>

Abbi smiled to see that all the dishes in front of her were now laden with all the best foods. At her old school they didn't use magic this excessively, probably due to the closeness of the muggles. The feast was wonderful, good food and lots of laughs. Even Abbi had to admit, James' friends weren't all bad.

After the feast Dumbledore dismissed the students, and the Potter's waved goodbye to their companions. James led her away from the crowd and soon they were alone in the dark halls.

"I'm super excited you are here Abbi," James said, "This is going to be the best year ever! I wish we had always gotten to go to school together."

She smiled, "Yea this should be good."

"I just hope you are a Gryffindor, if you can manage to be brave enough." He laughed heartily.

"Oh is that right? What if I'm not, are you going to disown me or something?" She sounded like she was joking, but she really was worried.

"Only if you end up in Slytherin."

She stuck her tongue out at him, "Green is my best color."

He threw an arm around her shoulder, "I won't argue that with you."

He stopped her in front of a large gargoyle and said, "Fizzing Whizbee." The gargoyle stepped aside, revealing a staircase. Soon they were in a large, round room filled with silver contraptions, the walls were covered in paintings of old men sleeping. Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk and rose when they entered the room.

"Ah Miss Potter I presume?" He spoke, holing out his hand for her to shake.

"Yes sir," she replied, taking his hand.

"I'm very sorry to hear about your parents, it is truly a tragedy."

"Thank you sir," she said quietly, letting go of his hand and looking down.

The door behind them opened and three students walked in. "Ah good timing. Miss Potter this is Miss Reynolds, Mr. Johnson, and Mr. Black." Dumbledore spoke, gesturing to each student in turn. All three wore different house colors and had a Prefect pin on their robes. "Which ever will be your new housemate will escort you to your common room tonight."

She nodded and smiled at them, Miss Reynolds (she wore yellow) and the boy in blue smiled back. The third boy was in green, the Slytherin Prefect, had something familiar about him.

"Hey," she said, "you look like Sirius!"

He grunted, "yea unfortunately he is my brother, not that I'm proud of that."

She was about to ask him why, Siruis was bothersome at times she knew but he wasn't that bad, but Dumbledore spoke.

"Let's get this started, you all have a big day tomorrow." He motioned for Abbi to sit in one of the armchairs in front of his desk and when she was seated he placed the sorting hat on her head.

A small voice whispered in her head, "_Hum you are a bit older than normal, that makes things difficult_."

She spoke back, not thinking that no one else could hear the hat, "What do you mean difficult?"

"_Minds and personalities change as people grow, they become more complex. While children's minds are extremely one dimensional_."

"Oh," she said simply.

"_I think it would be best to go with_," He paused, the yelled his next word, "SLYTHERIN!"

"No!" James yelled, almost as loud as the hat, "This has to be a mistake!"

"Now, now Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, sounding amused as he accepted the hat from Abbi, "Miss Potter will be quite the asset to Slytherin House. I am sure Professor Slughorn will be pleased to hear of this. Now Mr. Black if you would please show Miss Potter to the common room? Run along all of you, and don't dawdle." He waved them towards the door, dismissing them.

Once in the hall James pulled Abbi away from the others, "I need you to promise me to be careful, keep your eyes open. Some in that house, like Black there, openly support You-know-who. That's why Sirius doesn't get along with his family at all. He is the sane one in that bunch."

Abbi stiffened, swallowed hard and said quietly, "I promise."

"Hey!" She jumped and turned towards the younger Black boy who spoke again, "Let's get going or I'll just leave you here."

She nodded, waved to James and followed the Slytherin Prefect. They walked to the dungeon in silence. Abbi shivered as the chill settled around her, even through her robes. Black stopped in front of what looked like a plan brick wall and spoke the password, "pure blood" and a door appeared. The boy lead her into the room, a dark room filled with comfy looking black and green leather chairs around a large fireplace. Two large doors lined the back wall of the room.

He pointed at the one on the right, "the girl's rooms are back there, should be a number 7 on the door you want." Then, without so much as a 'good night' he disappeared behind the door on the left.

Abbi sighed and whispered to herself in the darkness, "Welcome to Slytherin Abbi." She entered the door he had pointed out. It opened to a long hallway with doors on the right side, each with a number and one with a large B on it. The very last door had a 7. She opened the door to find a large, round room decorated in similar fashion to the common room. There were three beds in the room, two with the curtains drawn around them and one empty.

At the foot of the empty bed was her trunk. She quickly changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed. She hadn't noticed until her head hit the pillow just how tired she was and soon she was asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Severus was always an early riser. He felt that the earlier you start the day, the more day you have to accomplish things. He was the first in his dorm room up, and when he entered the common room it too was empty. He had decided to head to the library before breakfast and see if Madam Pince had any new additions this year. He was rounding the outside of the common room towards the exit, instead of maneuvering between the arm chairs placed haphazardly in the middle of the room, when the door to the girl's dorm opened. Before he had a chance to side step a body collided with him, one topped with blonde curls. He staggered back to catch himself and instinctively steadied her.

"Damnit Abbigail, are you planning to make falling on me a habit?" He snarled, stepping away from her once he was sure she was steady.

She looked up at him, blushing slightly, "well maybe," she said and then after a moment added, "do you always plan to catch me?"

He chuckled, "I wouldn't bet on that-" Wait a minute, he thought, cutting himself off. Why is she in MY common room? He looked down at her robes,  
>noting the green details and Slytherin crest. She had even pulled her hair into pig tails with long green ribbions. "Oh my god." He said quietly after a moment.<p>

"What?" she asked looking around, wondering if something was wrong.

"You! You've a Slytherin?" He pointed a finger at her as he spoke, trying not to grin. Potter's cousin, the golden child of Gryffindor and his cousin was a Slytherin. This, he thought, is priceless. This year just promised to be much more intersting than the ones before it.

She smiled, "Um, yeah I am. Would be odd for me to be here if I weren't, don't you think?"

He ignored her question, "Does your cousin know? Oh please say he doesn't, I would kill to see the look on his face when he finds out."

"Oh, he knows," she laughed, "and it was priceless. He started yelling at Dumbledore and everything."

Severus sighed, "damn, would have made for a good morning."

"Yes I suppouse it would have. So moving on from the whole house thing, which way is breakfast from here? I have no idea where it could be."

Severus nodded, "I can imagine. Most students spend most of the first term getting lost. Some never really remember their way around." He paused, debating on offering her a look around and the library that he could almost hear calling his name. While he stood there, thinking, she stepped around him and headed for the door out of the common room. She turned and waved.

"I'll be seeing you," she said it with a smile.

Damn.

He hurried to catch her before she wandered far, and when he stepped into the halls he saw her not far ahead of him glancing down a side corridor. "Wait!  
>Abbigail!" He called. She turned and watched him approch her.<p>

When he stood next to her he gestered at the corridor she was considaring, "that would only lead you to the potions class rooms. I can show you around a bit, if you'd like."

"I'd love that."

He managed to show her the Charms room, the Defense Against the Dark Arts room and the library before other students started roaming the halls. "We'd better get to breakfast, they will be handing out class schedules soon."

"Yea wouldn't want to miss that," she said sounding sincere. "Severus, can I ask you something?"

He stopped and looked at her curiously, "what?" He sounded harsher than he intended.

"Well I have this nagging suspicion that you and James don't get along, is that right?" He nodded simply and she continued, "why?"

He snorted, he was definatly not telling her that, it was much to personal to him. She didn't need to know how her cousin had stolen away the girl he loved,  
>or how he and his friend's treated him. He chose not to answer at all, and walked on towards the Great Hall. Not once did he look back to see if she followed him.<p>

Abbi watched his back for a moment then slowly followed him. Apparently that touched a nerve, she thought, twirling one of her pigtails around her finger as she walked.

Soon he had led her to the Great Hall. She stopped by the doors and looked around, James wasn't there yet. It didn't suprise her, he was so lazy in the mornings. She smiled as she imagined him waiting until the last possible moment to head down to the hall for breakfast. Severus, already seated, caught her eye and beckoned her over. When she sat across the table from him he spoke.

"They aren't too picky about students sitting at other house's tables, but today you want to be over here or Professor Slughorn won't be able to find you to get you your schedule."

"Okay, thanks." She smiled, "and thanks for showing me around a bit. This place is crazy, but in a good way. I'm sorry if what I asked bothered you, I know it really isn't my business." He nodded silently and began filling his plate.

As they ate the hall slowly filled, getting louder with each group that meandered in. Abbi found the constant murmer of voices soothing. Just like the night before she found her eyes drawn to the enchanted ceiling above her. It looked like the perfect day's sky, bright blue and dotted here and there with puffy little white clouds. I would love to tell mother about this, she thought. After a moment she felt her heart fall and frowned. Where that thought came from, she wasn't sure. Abbi did her best not to dwell on her parents, or the ache in her chest whenever they crossed her mind. She was sure they wouldn't want her to be sad and she was afraid that if she let herself think about it the grief would consume her again. She resisted the urge to shudder as she remembered the months following the attack. She had spent most of her time locked in the spare room at James' house, refusing to come out or talk to anyone.

Someone yanked playfully on one of her pigtails, stirring her from her thoughts. She turned around to find James behind her, wearing a goofy grin. His smile faultered when he say her somber expression. He sat on the bench next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"You alright?" he whispered in her ear.

She nodded into his shoulder, not trusting her voice. He pulled away and smiled again.

"I like the pigtails, reminds me of you as a kid."

"Are you sure you aren't just remembering the time Uncle Jonas gave you a pig's tail becasue you refused to eat proper?" She smiled at the memory.

James chuckled, "In my defense I was four." He eyed her seriously, "I still miss that tail."

Abbi, trying her best to hold a straight face, reached for her wand. "I'm sure I could manage to give you a new one."

James jumped up, "No thanks. I just wanted to know you were okay. Be sure to come show me your schedule after you get it okay? Hopefully we will have some classes together."

She nodded and he left, joining his friends at their table. As she was turning back to her plate a middle-aged wizard, with a receding hairline, approched their table holding a stack of parchment. "Seventh year Slytherins, please gather over here for your schedules!" He called out. Abbi noticed three other teachers taking similar action at the other tables.

Abbi took one last bite of toast and hurried to where the professor stood.

He looked around, smiling at the students, then down at his papers. "Okay then, here we are. Miss Summer?"

The only other girls in the group, twins from the look of it, though one wore glasses, answered in chourus. "Oh dear sorry, I do forget, Miss Sabrina?"  
>The girl in glasses stepped forward, accepting the paper from him.<p>

"And of course Miss Sinistra." The other girl took her paper and they moved from the group together.

"Mr. Snape, where are you?" he said, having to turn almost fully around to where Severus stood behind him. "Here you go my dear boy." The professor smiled at him before turning back to his papers.

"Miss...Potter?" He glanced around the group again, this time his eyes stopped on Abbi. "Oh yes I remember, the Headmaster mentioned you. Welcome to Hogwarts and most importantly welcome to Slytherin. I am Professor Slughorn and head of the most nobel house of Slytherin." He smiled as he handed her the schedule.

She returned his smile and stepped away. She sat and looked at the paper in her hands. She had potions as her first class. She groaned, potions was by far her worst subject. She had the unfortunate habit of blowing up her cauldren. Or metling it. One time she had even filled her potions class with deadly vapers while trying to make a simple headache potion. Remembering her promise to James she started towards his table, seeing him comparing his schedule to Lily's already, but was stopped when Slughorn called to her.

"Oh Miss Potter?" She looked his way and he continued, "come here a moment please." She walked back to the table she noticed that Severus stood next to him. "Now I know how confusing this castle can be and thankfully Mr. Snape here has aggreed to walk you to your classes for the first few days. Just until you get in the swing of things." He smiled brightly at her then moved on to give the other students their schedules.

She smiled at Severus, "I guess we are just meant to be."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "what do you mean?"

"We'll its obvious, everytime we turn around we find one another. Must be destiny." He groaned softly, "god please tell me you don't believe that divination stuff. If I have to take you all the way up the tower I'll just throw myself off and save myself the trouble tomorrow."

"Tower? Ugh that would suck," she reached forward and patted his arm, "I assure you I don't believe that bullocks."

"Good to know," he gathered his things, "what is your first class?"

"Potions."

"That makes things easy, we are going to the same place. We should get going." He started for the dorrs to the hall but Abbi instead of following glanced at the Gryffindor table. James was no where to see. He must have forgot to meet with me, she thought.

"Hurry up Abbigail, or I will leave you." Severus called.

"Oi!" She yelled, jogging a little to catch up to him before falling in step at his side.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I am so sorry this took forever and isn't near as long as I would like it to be. I went on vacation and life has been nonstop busy since I got back with friend/family functions and getting a new job. I hope to get back into the swing of things soon. Enjoy :D**

Chapter Six

The walk down the the dungeons took longer this time, due to the hordes of students headed in every direction. When they were just around the corner from the classroom most of the mass of students stopped, preventing Abbi and Severus from getting close to the door. They ended up next to the corner, leaning against the wall.

Abbi sighed and leaned her head back, enjoying the feel of the cool stone, when she heard Her cousin's voice from the other side of the corner.

"You need to trust me on this Padfoot," James said seriously, "You do not want to be her potions partner." "Sure I do," another voice spoke, one Abbi thought might be Sirius.

"No, really, just trust me okay? Be partners with Remus again this year." James sounded exasperated.

"What could possibly be so bad?" Abbi peeked around the corner just in time to see James lean froward and whisper in Sirius' ear. The boy's expression went from annoyed to concerned and ended looking very amused when James stepped away.

"Okay, in that case I'll let you tell me what to do, but don't get used to it." Sirius laughed, punching James playfully in the arm.

Abbi squeezed past a much taller boy who was talking to Severus and grabbed James' shoulder.

"Were you just talking about me?" She glared up at him as she spoke. He smiled in response. "What in the world did you tell him?"

"Oh, nothing," he leaned against the wall, still smiling, "just about the last time you had a potions partner."

"That was so not my fault!" She cried, "well, not entirely my fault."

"Just keep telling yourself that Abbi, maybe it will be true someday." He put his arm around her shoulders pulling her into a hug, "I just don't want you blowing up my best friend."

She pushed him away and stuck her tongue out at him making him laugh. Professor Slughorn made his way through the crowd then, heading straight for the door. He opened it and then started ushering students into the classroom.

He stopped Severus as he passed, speaking quietly to him. Severus nodded and headed into the room. As Abbi entered the dark room, he was waiting just outside the door.

"The Professor has asked me to partner with you, our seats are this way." He said quickly then, turning on his heel, lead her to their workstation. Abbi followed him, sitting to his left. When all the students were settled into their seats, Sirius with Remus and James beside Lily or course, Professor Slughorn moved to the front of the room.

"Now class we are going to start with a test of the skills we learned last year to refresh your brains. The Draught of the Living Death!" Many in the class groaned unhappily as he paused, "well what are you waiting for? Get started, you haven't much time!"

Severus had moved into action as soon as the potion was named, pulling out a parchment and writing down the various ingredients. He held the paper out to Abbi, "You can, I assume, manage to get the right ingredients, yes?"

She snatched the paper out of his hand, "Of course I can." She followed the other students, fuming. How dare he talk to me like I'm so sort of dunderhead, she thought furiously as she followed the other students into the supply closet. She took her time, making sure each ingredient was the best available. Herbology was one of her better subjects and this potion was mostly herbs. She was determined that he would have no reason to critize her choices. Once she was satisfied she returned to their table.

Severus quickly inspected the ingredients, only nodding his approval before motioning to the cauldron full of water. "Get that boiling."

Abbi took a deep breath, this was were things could start going wrong. She pulled out her wand, pointed it at the cauldron and whispered "Infervesco." Instantly the water started to boil. After a moment she let out a sigh, it's not melting that must be a good sign.

Oblivious to her apprehension Severus slid 3 sopophorous beans and a sliver knife in front of her, "get the juice out of these."

Abbi rolled her eyes at him and said, voice thick with sarcasm "sure thing Professor." She tried to cut the seeds but it proved harder than she thought as they kept slipping out of her grip. After the third time she had nearly cut her finger he spoke.

"Oh for the love of Merlin stop before you cut yourself, flatten them with the knife."

"What?"

He sighed and stood up, moving behind her and reaching around her, taking her hands in his. He moved her hands and helped her press down on the seed with the flat edge of the knife. "Like this," he said, speaking into her ear. Abbi shivered in his arms as his breath tickled her neck. She drew a deep breath to steady herself, wondering to herself about her reaction to him. He swept away from her gracefully, retaking his seat and motioning for her to prepare the remaining two seeds. Neither noticed the four pairs of curious and, in at least two cases, disturbed eyes behind them.

Soon the class drew to a close and Slughorn asked each pair to send a vial of their completed potion up to the front desk for grading. So far this has gone well, Abbi thought to herself as she watched Severus fill their vial. Completely incident free potions lesson, not a normal occurrence for me. She shook her head, reminding herself that was because Severus didn't ask her to do any actual brewing. He handed her the vial to turn in.

As she was walking to the front she tripped over someone's bag, falling hard to the ground. The vial shattered in her hand, cutting her palm and fingers. Abbi bit her tongue to keep from cursing as blood welled up from the many little cuts and the one big one across her palm. The blood spilled onto the floor, her eyes filled with tears she tried to fight back and a voice shrieked. Severus saw her fall, but didn't notice the blood until the shriek. It wasn't her's though, the Hufflepuff who's bag she tripped on, a girl with short brown hair had shrieked when she saw the blood. On a reflex he stood, not sure what he was going to go but before he got to her James was there, his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh God Abbi," He was saying as she stared at her hand with silent tears running down her cheeks, "we need to get you to Madam Pomfrey." He started to lead her out of the room, then called over his shoulder, "Sirius get her bag."

Soon Abbi was sitting on the edge of a hospital bed while Madam Pomfrey cleansed the glass and excess potion out of her hand.

"Abbi you need to be more careful," James said from the chair next to the bed.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I didn't even see the bag I tripped on." She said, waving her uninjured hand dismissively at him. "Besides it isn't that bad. I could heal this if it wasn't my wand hand injured."

The older witch raised an eyebrow at her, "you think so?"

Abbi nodded, "yes ma'am. I took charms with an emphasis on healing charms last year."

"Is that your ambition then, to be a healer?" The mediwitch asked as she started to med the cuts.

"Oh yes," Abbi smiled as she spoke.

"Well I am always in need of an apprentice, at the end of the year let me know if you are interested."

"I will, thank you so much."

Abbi was still beaming when the mediwitch released her from the Hospital Wing and the cousins headed towards the Great Hall for lunch. They were running late and the corridors was mostly empty. As they passed an empty classroom James grabbed her arm and drew her into the room with him.

"James what are you doing?" Abbi asked as he jumped up to sit on a desk.

"What was that back there, in the classroom?" He asked, his voice was low.

She stared at him as she tried to figure out what he was referring to.

"With Snape Abbigail. What were you thinking letting him touch you?" His asked, standing and walking over to stand in front of her. "I thought I told you to be careful."

Abbi glared at him, "I told you not to call me that James." He stepped back and she softened her expression. "I know you mean well, but really I am okay.  
>It was an innocent gesture, he was helping me with the beans. No harm, no foul but honestly I don't think he is as bad as you make him out to be."<p>

James laughed pulling lightly on her pigtails, "oh I could tell you stories that would straighten those curls." He pulled her into a quick hug. "Lets get to lunch."


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N So this took forever to get down, I really apologize for that. Life has been crazy but seems to be settling down...maybe?)

Chapter Seven

Abbi's first free period was on her fourth day of school, right after her charms class and before dinner. Serverus, who had diligently escorted her to each class and meal (unless James was around of course) had left her in Flitwick's door way and advised her not to get herself lost before dinner. The day was warm, one of the last they would probably get all year, with the sun shining in through all the windows of the castle. Abbi, with her favorite book in hand, made her way outside.

Abbi wandered the grounds for a while, taking in the beauty of the lake, forest and the castle. She still felt awestruck by her new surroundings. Near the lake but far enough she wouldn't have to worry about the giant squid (James had warned her about that and at this point she was willing to believe anything) was a large ancient looking tree. It cast shade all around and near the base the ground was grassy and inviting. She settled herself there, leaning against the tree trunk, and started reading her book.

Severus was ready to be done chaperoning Potters cousin everywhere all day by the end of the first day of school. Therefore when their free periods lined up before dinner he was immensely pleased at the prospect of being on his own for the evening. It wasn't that he minded the company per say, he had a general distaste for most of his peers. Compared to them he rather enjoyed her company. She actually surprised him from time to time with her interest in his research, though he wouldn't let her know that.

He had intended to spend his free time reading in the library, but on his way there he glimpsed outside a window. The day was bright and inviting. Not normally things that would lure Severus away from the library, but he also noticed the grounds being empty. That was the true deciding factor for him. He stopped by the library and picked up the potions volume he wanted and headed out towards his reading spot.

As he approached his tree he saw a figure sitting there, feet visible from the far side of the tree trunk. He grimaced and considered heading back inside but his curiosity got the better of him. He peered around the trunk and instantly regretted it. It was her, Abbigail, the very one whose company he seem unable to escape.

"I see you found my tree." He said, leaning against the trunk.

She jumped and turned to him, eyes wide. He smiled back at her not trying to hide his amusement.

Her eyes narrowed, glaring at him, "That was not funny Severus." She turned away from him, eyes sweeping over the still waters of the lake. When she spoke again her voice was soft, "this is your tree?"

"Yes actually, in a manner of speaking. This is where I go when I want to be undisturbed."

She jumped up closing her book, "sorry I did not know."

He sighed dramatically, "You don't have to go. Not if you can be quiet."

She smiled, mimicked zipping her lips and gestured for him to sit down. Once he was settled against the tree trunk she sat next to him, close but with their shoulders not quite touching.

Severus opened his book and started mentally breaking down the ingredients in a deep sleep potion healers used to keep patients with extensive internal damage asleep while they worked. Abbigail was true to her word quietly reading. He noticed more than once out of the corner of his eye, looking towards the lake. The few times she did that her eyes looked so sad and once he thought he noticed a tear running down her cheek. As soon as he turned to look more closely she looked away, making him unsure of what he had seen. She reopened her book and he let his attention turn back to his own.

Just as he was about to reach into his bag for a quill her head touched his shoulder. He froze. Slowly he turned his head to look at her. Her eyes were closed, her lips slightly open, book dropped in her lap.

She's asleep, he thought. It's barley five in the afternoon and she is sleeping. He considered waking her, but chose not to. If she was sleeping now, she probably needs the rest.

He picked her book up, curious what she was reading. It was an old worn copy of "The Phantom of the Opera". It was a story he was familiar with, but had never read. He opened the book and began to read.

Not long after she had fallen onto his shoulder, Abbigail began to fidget. He face scrunched into a grimace, her hands grabbed at his robes and she made a small sound in the back of her throat that was best described as a whimper.

"Abbigail?" He said, cautiously, turning to looking at her. Tears ran down her cheeks.

Serverus grabbed her shoulders, shaking her gently

"Abbigail wake up." His voice was firmer this time.

Her eyes flew open and she shrieked, clutching herself close to him, his arms automatically encircling her. For a few moments she shook against him before she slowed her breathing, she placed her hands on his chest and slowly pushed away from him, her eyes meeting his.

"It was just a dream," She whispered to him, "if only."

Before he realized what he was doing he moved a hand from her shoulders to her cheek, wiping away some of her tears.

"Are you alright Abbigail?"

She moved out of his reach and looked away quickly, her cheeks burning as she dried her face. "Yes I am, sorry about that."

Behind her, he reached out to touch her shoulder then pulled his hand back mid gesture. "No need to apologize. We should probably head inside, it's almost dinner time."

"Alright," She said looking around on the ground, "have you seen my-" her voice trailed off as he held the book out to her. "Oh! Were you reading it?"

He nodded and she pushed the book back towards him, "I've read it over and over, you can borrow it until you finish."

Severus returned her smile and tucked the book into his bag with his potions book. They both stood up and waited in comfortable silence to dinner.

"Severus! Wait up!" Someone called after him. He stopped on the stairs, irritated. He was on his way to Professor Slughorn's office to request his dismissal from chaperoning duties. It was exhausting to run all over the castle to classes he didn't even attend every day. His irritation disappeared when he turned around.

Lily Evans.

Lily Evans.

Lily Evans was talking to him. Am I dreaming? He thought as he watched her descend the stairs to the landing he stopped on.

"Hi Severus," she said with an awkward smile.

"Lily," He said softly, inclining his head.

"I…Uh...Well…" She looked down nervously, her beautiful red hair hiding her face for a moment before she met his eyes. "I think it's wonderful you are being such a good friend to Abbi. She really needs it. I think you will be good for her." She smiled, taking his breath away, "She might even be good for you."

Severus was confused and stunned. Not only was Lily talking to him, she was being nice to him. Any words exchanged between the two the last few years had been venom filled, or worse, pity from the red head.

"Sure," he replied weakly, "it's nothing."

She smiled again, "Well I guess I'll see you around." She turned, her fiery locks swinging behind her, and climbed the stairs towards the main part of the castle.

Severus stood there, frozen, staring at the spot where she had just stood. Lily hadn't spoken that nicely to him since the day he called her a 'mudblood' back in fifth year to try and save face in public. That, he felt, was the worst thing he had ever done. He had been sure that day had destroyed any chance he had at a relationship with her, friendly or (what he really wanted) otherwise.

Now here she was, talking to him, all because of the Potter girl, Abbigail. It was then he decided to continue to escort her to her classes and try to be as nice to her as possible. He would do almost anything to get back to friendly terms with Lily if nothing more, this would be easy.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Abbi, just the girl I was looking for," Remus Lupin said as he sat next to her. He had looked all over the castle before finally referring to the Marauder's map to discover that she sat the in farthest corner of the library.

She looked up from her writing to smile at him, "Hello Remus."

"I have something I want to talk to you about, a proposition of sorts, that I hope you will take me up on." This got her attention; she dropped her quill and turned to face him.

"This sounds interesting, continue."

"Well, I'm sure you've noticed Sirius' obvious attempts to get your attention?"

She had noticed it was getting quite ridiculous. That was part of why she still mostly ignored him. Every meal she sat with James for, he would go out of his way (one time even climbing over the table during dinner) to sit by her. Any class they shared, save potions, he sat as close as he could for her and even offered to be her sparing partner in Defense of the Dark Arts. Severus beat him to that one though, offering to be her partner before their first class in the dueling lesson.

She laughed and nodded, "I think even the teachers might have noticed that."

Remus returned her smile, "Well correct me if I am wrong, but you don't…fancy him right?"

"He's is an alright enough fellow, if he didn't try so hard. No I don't fancy him. Is this coming to a point?"

"Of course it is, anyway last night in out common room he was telling James, Peter and I that it's only a matter of time before you fall senselessly in love with him." He paused for a moment while his words sank in, then continued, "James told him he is a git and should leave you alone of course, but we all know how well Sirius listens when he has made up his mind. He then, and this is the main reason I am here, said you would never give me the time of day. Now this isn't me hitting on you, but I would like to make him eat those words. He needs to learn some humility."

She laughed, "He also needs a reality check. So what is this proposition you have for me?"

He leaned a little closer to her, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Go to Hogsmead tomorrow with me, we make it look like a date, it will drive him mad."

"Hogsmead? Oh that's the village nearby isn't it?" she asked and he nodded, "do couples generally go there together?"

He smiled, "It's really the only chance any couple gets to be away from the school together."

She smiled, "I like this plan, but we need to make it believable."

"What do you suggest?"

"Nothing to crazy, holding hands, disappearing together a few times maybe even short whispered conversations around him." She noticed the time and started packing her things, "It's even dinner time and we can start now."

"If I didn't know you were related to James, this would be all the proof I would ever need." Remus said, holing his hand out to help her stand.

As they walked out of the library hand in hand neither noticed Severus in the hallway. He had been on his way to meet up with Abbi to walk her to the Great Hall. He watched them, confused as her laughter filled the corridor.

All through dinner he fought not to stare in her direction. Before now she had hardly spent anytime with the werewolf (a tidbit about him she probably didn't even know) and now here they were, sitting together at dinner, holding hands and chattering animatedly. Severus wasn't sure why this was bothering him so much but it was infuriating to see him touching her (his hand on hers, moving her hair to whisper in her ear) and even more so to see her smiling so brightly at him.

As he fought not to stare directly at the couple, he found his eyes on Sirius Black who looked to be much more upset at this recent development. While the Black boy was normally loud and caused a ruckus at dinner he alternated between looking sullenly at them and being very interested in his plate. Severus couldn't see what reaction, if any, Lily and James had as they sat across from Abbigail and the werewolf.

Why is this bothering me so much? Severus thought to himself, furious at his reaction. Why should I care if she and the wolf boy are doing…well whatever they are doing? What is going on and why did he feel so angry and (which confused him even more) betrayed when he saw their new closeness.

It was almost as bad as the way he felt the first few times he saw Lily with James. Almost mind you.

Severus closed his eyes, shaking his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts. This doesn't matter, he thought to himself repeating the mantra. A moment later when he opened his eyes his couldn't help it, his gaze seemed drawn to them. Just in time to see Abbigail, smiling brightly, running her fingers though wolf boy's hair.

He stood so quickly he bumped the table, spilling Rosier's pumpkin juice on his plate.

"Bloody hell Snape, have you lost yer mind?" Rosier snapped angrily.

Severus hadn't noticed the spill, looked down and smiled sheepishly at the larger Slytherin, "Oh sorry about that, didn't realize I hit the table."

"Are you alright? Ya don't look too well."

Severus kept his eyes on Rosier, fighting the urge to look at the Gryffindor table, "Yea I'm just…not hungry I suppose."

Rosier watched him closely as he walked as quickly as he could out of the Great Hall. Most didn't notice his hasty retreat, but Abbigail had. She noticed how angry he had looked all through dinner, in the brief moments she allowed herself to look at him, though she never caught him looking at them. She noticed when he shot up; his expression looking like something bit him. She watched his quick exchange of words with Rosier, a boy she always felt uncomfortable around. Actually Severus was the only Slytherin she felt at ease around, the rest gave her the 'hee bee gee bees' as her mother would have said. Thinking of her mother brought her mood down in a moment, like it always did.

Remus squeezed her hand, whispering in her ear, "Are you alright? You look sad."

She weakly smiled back; nodded then whispered back, "Yea, I'm going to go. I think we teased him enough for one night." With another squeeze of his hand she stood, said goodnight to her cousin and his friends and left the Great Hall.

If she was honest with herself, something she wasn't often, her thoughts of her mother weren't the real reason she left dinner early. She wanted to find Severus. She was worried he thought they were dating for real instead of for show. She wasn't sure why she didn't want him making that assumption even if it was the one they were striving for from Sirius.

She found him in the common room, sitting in a large arm chair by the fire as he read. She smiled as she walked up to him, noticing he was reading her book.

"Hello Severus," she said brightly, sitting on the chair's arm rest.

He looked up at her from his book, his dark eyes piercing hers. He didn't speak for a moment, just started at her, as if trying to making a decision or memorize her face.

"Hello Abbigail, why aren't you with your new boyfriend?"

She laughed, which annoyed Severus even more, "I wouldn't call him my boyfriend."

Severus scoffed, "Whatever you call it, you should know how an excessive public display like that is rather unappetizing."

"Unappetizing?" she snapped, jumping off the chair, "holding his hand where you can see is unappetizing?"

"Yes," he stated simply, his voice quiet, "quite unappetizing."

"Oh well I'm so sorry I ruined your appetite, anything else you would like to disapprove of while you are at it?"

He thought for a moment, lowered the book, and met her eyes. "Yes actually. You could do better."

Abbigail stared at him, dumbfounded for a moment, trying to decide if he was insulting Remus, complimenting her, or both.

"Oh please, do enlighten me. What about Remus do you find lacking? Please say this isn't some stupid house rivalry thing."

He was on his feet in a moment, towering over her. He leaned over slightly, so his face was hear hers, "I could tell you things about that boy that would haunt your dreams."

She glared at him, furious. What did he know about what haunted her at night? "You have no idea what haunts my thoughts Severus, don't assume you do." She turned away, her blonde curls hitting his face and retreated to her room.

Abbi was still annoyed with Severus when she woke up the next morning. What right did he have to citizen her relationships, her behavior, even if it was all farce? Before his behavior last night she fully intended to let him in on the prank, knowing that he like Sirius about as much as he liked James. However she now had no intentions of speaking to him at all, at least until he apologized for his over reaction.

She laughed softly to herself at that thought, hell will freeze over first.

Abbi wasn't surprised he was in the common room, waiting for him like he did most days. Nor did it surprise her that he sat between Rosier and Wilkes for breakfast, a meal she always shared with the dark haired boy. She tried to tactfully keep her eyes away from him, slipping onto the bench at the Gryffindor table between James and Remus. Sirius and Peter were no where to be found (not that Abbi ever paid Peter much mind).

James turned to her as she sat down. "Spill. What are you two up to?"

She smiled, trying to look innocent, "Whatever do you mean cousin dear? Must I be 'up to' something"?

"I know you," He said, leaning in close to her ear, "and I know you don't like Remus that way, he isn't close to the type you are always drooling over in your magazines at home."

She punched him in the shoulder, "I do not drool over them!" Sirius and Peter walked into the hall and Abbi leaned close to James, "It's a prank, on Sirius. For thinking I was so easy to woo and that I wouldn't Remus the time of day. If I had to choose, I'd take Remus any day."

James laughed, curling an arm around her neck, giving her a soft noogie. "That's my girl," he said, sounding proud.

This would be the kind of thing he is proud of, she thought wondering for a moment what kind of father her cousin would be. The thought made her physically shudder with dread for that poor unborn child.

Severus was doing his best to ignore the curly haired blond who, without his permission, was on the edge of almost every thought. He left the common room earlier than usual and sat, with his back to the Gryffindor table where he hoped she would sit. Not that he wanted her near the wolf boy but he wasn't sure how he would react if he had to deal with her today.

Soon Rosier and Wilkes joined him, sitting on either side and trying to involve him in their conversation, a task which they soon abandoned. They settled for eating in silence which to Severus was preferable.

He needed some time alone, away from her, and away from the constant chatter of his 'peers' to think. He wanted to avoid following the masses of students to Hogsmead after breakfast, but he needed to pick up some exotic herbs he had ordered. They were extremely fragile and often destroyed during flight so they were delivered on the train, in the 'muggle' way, and waiting for him at the Post Office. They were also a particularly smelly herb, which explained the letter from one of the clerks demanding that he pick up his package as soon as possible.

This was why, much to his displeasure, he headed to Hogsmead with the majority of the school. Behind him he heard laughter and by instinct, turned to see where the sound had come from. He instantly regretted it, and turned back around. Not far behind him were Potter and his troupe of fools. Lily was there also. He would never count her as one of Potter's 'fools'. The only foolish thing he had ever known her to do was date that boy.

He forced himself not to look back and quickened his pace, leaving them behind as they leisurely strolled to the village.

Abbi was beside herself with excitement. She loved exploring new places, and from what she was hearing from the others Hogsmead was a picturesque old fashioned wizarding village. She had grown up close to muggles so places like this were almost foreign to her. That made is so much more fun to explore them.

James and his friends of course were not as excited as her and were quite content to walk slowly from the castle. It was fraying her nerves, having to stay close to them, but her prank on Sirius depended on her presence in the group. If Potters took anything serious at all it was their practical jokes.

So she walked slowly, her arms looped with Remus' on one side and James' on the other.

"Did you see the look Snivillus just gave us?" Sirius sneered, smiling horribly at James, "he better watch himself. Throwing looks around like just might get him into trouble eh?"

James was smiling back at him, about to reply, when Abbi snapped at Sirius.

"You're the one who better watch yourself. He never did anything to you Sirius so knock it off."

"Oh C'mon Abbi," James said, his voice playful, "He doesn't mean much harm by it. Think of it more as a 'friendly rivalry' okay?" The boys around her laughed and Abbi shook her head.

"I don't believe you for a second."

James pulled her into a fast hug, "you never do sweet cousin of mine. You never do. We should hurry; all the tables at the Three Broomsticks will be full if we don't get a move on."


	9. Chapter 9

Severus prided himself on being calm, collected, and, most of all, in control of his actions. His reaction to Abbigail's newest entanglement was disgraceful. Upon pondering it the only two explanations he could come up wit there either that he was worried about her safety or that he was jealous of the wolf boy.

Well that isn't it, he thought to himself as he walked into the Post Office. I must be worried about her.

That must be it. Besides how could he regain Lily's good favor if something happened to the blonde? He had to get her to break off this half cocked relationship, preferably before the next full moon

Today would be best, before it has time to get serious. He needed to find her as soon as possible and The Three Broomsticks was by far the most likely place they would be.

Quickly he picked up his package from the clerk and left the building, heading towards the town's only student friendly pub. Luck seemed to be on his side. As he neared the building the group he was looking for emerged from the dark room, walking away from him towards the rest of the village.

It is now, or never, he thought to himself, building up his nerve.

He strode forward determinedly up to the group, eyes focused on Abbigail, standing in the middle of the boys. Once her arm, the one linked with the werewolf, was in reach he grabbed her around the upper arm and pulled her away from the othr boy's offending personage. She stumbled backwards, catching herself by grabbing onto Severus with a surprised squeak.

"Severus! Merlin, you scared me!" She exclaimed.

"Snivillus, what do you think you are doing?" Sirius demanded, stepping forward.

Before Severus had time to react to the insult, Abbigail rounded on him, glaring furiously. "Excuse me?" Her voice was soft but the larger boy backed away. She turned to James, "I'm fairly sure Severus would like a word with me, take your friends and run along please James."

James stepped close to her, eyeing the way Severus still held onto her arm. "I don't like this Abbi, are you sure you want to go with him?"

She patted his cheek softly and whispered, "Severus would never hurt me. Don't ask how I know, I just do."

James nodded, then walked away motioning for his friends to follow along. Peter followed along immediately, Remus hesitated a moment but was not far behind. Sirius glared hard at both Abbigail and Severus before he left with a huff.

Abbigail turned back to Severus, "Well?"

He stared into her eyes, lost in their depth for a moment. "I need to speak with you but not here, follow me." He started walking towards a small alley between the pub and a quill shop, he his still holding tight to her arm. He released her once they were as far into the alley and out of sight as they could be. Abbi leaned against the wall as Severus paced in the small space, having to double around after only three strides, as he collected his thoughts. He stopped in front of her, looking down at her.

"I cannot let you do this Abbigail."

"What are you talking about?" She asked, craning her head to meet his eyes.

"I am talking about you dating Lupin."

"Oh Merlin! Give it a rest will you?" She said with a sigh.

"No I will not, there is something you need to know."

"Well you should probably know this…"

At the same moment they both spoke. "He is a werewolf!" Severus declared as Abbi said "We aren't dating!"

Both stopped and stared at the other in a moment of silence, then, as before they spoke at the same time.

"What?"

"What!"

Severus was the first to respond "nothing."

Abbigail reached forward, grabbing his tie and pulling him down to her eye level. "Try that one again."

He glared at her, not appreciating her yanking on his tie. "I'm not allowed to tell anyone, I made an oath to the Headmaster."

"Which you just broke, now explain yourself."

He sighed heavily, "What could there be to explain he is a WEREWOLF."

Abbigail's eyes widened with surprise, her hand releasing his tie hand to cover her mouth. After a moment she looked back at him and spoke softly, "really?"

Severus nods. Then he grabs the front of her robes, leaning over to glare straight into her eyes. "What do you mean 'not dating'?"

Abbigail glares back at him, "Listen to me closely. I am NOT dating Remus."

"Oh," he said softly, wondering why his chest suddenly felt much less tight then it had just a moment before, like he had finally let out a breath he had been holding too long. "Then why? Why the sudden intimacy with him? Why are you hanging all over him? He isn't forcing you to do anything you don't want to, is he?"

Abbigail laughed, "Don't be silly. Remus wouldn't do that. It's called a prank Severus."

"A prank? On who?"

"Well it seems, from the look of it, you. Not that you were the intended victim, we were pulling it on Sirius but I think he is getting suspicious."

Severus raised an eyebrow at her, "Go on."

"He told the guys that it was only a matter of time before I fell head over heels in love with him, like some weak minded simpleton. He also told Remus he didn't have a snowballs chance in hell with me. Personally if I had to chose between the two, Remus is the one I would take."

"But you aren't really dating him?" He asked again, wanting to be sure he understood the situation fully.

"Of course not silly, he isn't even close to what I'd want in a, well, in a man."

She said smiling softly, "Severus."

"Yes Abbigail?"

"Either kiss me or back off, please?" She grinned as he pulled away, his cheeks turning red. "Well, since your jealous rage seems to have lost me my tour guides, you get to show me around."

He sighed, holing out an arm to her. She surprised him by grabbing his hand instead, interlacing her fingers with his.

"I was not jealous." He said as they left the alley.

"Yes, you were."

"No. I wasn't"

"Yes."

"No."

"Git." She smiled brightly at him.

"Brat." He said, smirking, as she stuck her tongue out at him.

She started walking faster, "C'mon Severus! I want to see everything."

He huffed at her like he was irritated, but he was finding it hard not to smile at her excitement.

"Alright," he said, "Let's start with the candy shop."

(An: Sorry it's a little short, didn't realize it was so short until I uploaded it lol. I hope you like it though)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

For a long time after Abbigail retreated to her room Severus sat near the fire in the common room staring blankly, either at the flames or his hands in his lap. He had never held hands with anyone, not since he was a child, but it had felt so natural. He could still remember, almost feel, how warm and soft her hand had been in his. Her fingers had fit between his so perfectly, almost as it…

No, he thought to himself, cutting off his train of thought before it could get carried away. It was a pleasant afternoon, albeit a strange one, but nothing more. Anything more would just end with him getting hurt, like always.

What he didn't know was that just down the hall from him, with the bed curtains pulled tightly closed, Abbi was staring at her hand as well.

Abbi was still awake later, just after curfew, reading one of her class books, when a house elf popped up next to her bed. "Miss Potter? Is you awake?" the elf's little voice called.

Curious, she opened the curtains, "yes I'm awake. What do you need?"

"I have a message for you," the elf said, beaming, "from Mr. Snape."

Abbi reached forward and grabbed the elf's hand, pulling him gently up onto her bed. "From Severus?"

The elf nodded excitedly, almost falling over. "He wants to see you, in an hour, at the astronomy tower."

"The astronomy tower, really? I'm not sure I even know how to get there."

The elf smiled and snapped his fingers. A folded parchment appeared in his hand and he handed it to her. "He also said to give you this map of the castle."

Laughing softly she opened the parchment, noticing that he had circled the Slytherin common room in green. Next to the circle were the words 'You are here.' A dark black line traced the way to the tower, which was circled it silver. 'Meet me here' was written there.

She looked back up at the elf, "What's your name?"

"Bonkie ma'am," he said with a small bow.

Abbi pulled the creature into her arms for a hug. "Thanks ever so much."

Severus pulled his cloak closer around himself, cursing himself for choosing the tower for their rendezvous. While they were much less likely to get caught here it was much colder than his other options would have been. It was also just his luck that the wind picked up right after he arrived. He just hoped she would have the sense of mind to wear her cloak.

He took a deep breath, reminding himself that he needed to do this tonight while he was still feeling good from the day. If he didn't he was sure he would lose his nerve. He glanced at his watch; it was still a half hour from when he asked her to be there. He leaned his head back, looking at the stars, wishing time would go faster, when he heard the door to the staircase open.

He looked to his left, fighting the urge to smile, "Abbigail?"

Suddenly he felt himself being thrown through the air, pinned against the cold stone of the tower. Three dark figured approached him from the doorway. The one in front, holding his wand out, pulled his hood back. Sirius Black. Severus didn't need more than a moment to realize who the others could be, but he wasn't sure which of the four boys was missing.

"Curious, why would you think it was my cousin up here Snivillis?" James Potter asked, pulling his own hood back. Peter Pettigrew threw his back as well.

Severus glared at them, trying in vain to move his limbs.

James stepped closer, "I believe I asked you a question."

Severus smirked at him "It really isn't your business."

"I really don't care what is going on in your dark, twisted mind, but you need to stay away from my cousin or I'll make you regret it. Understood?"

"No James, I don't. Explain."

Everyone's gaze shifted to the door. There stood Abbigail, looking angrier than Severus had ever seen her. Also he noticed and couldn't help but be slightly amused, to see she was not wearing her cloak.

"Abbi! What are you doing here?" James sounded surprised, and guilty.

"That doesn't matter," she snapped, "What in the bloody hell is going on?"

"Snape here is going to leave you alone from now now on, that is if he knows what is good for him."

Abbigail walked up to James, stopping a few feet away from him to keep from having to crane her neck to meet his eyes. "Why is that?"

"He is dangerous Abbi."

Abbi looks at Severus, who while not too happy with the situation was biding his time and honestly enjoying the way the Potter boy seemed scared of the much smaller girl. "Are you dangerous Severus?"

He tried to shrug, but couldn't move any of his body besides his face. "If the situation calls for it, perhaps I could be."

"Should I fear for my safely while in your company?"

"No more than a chick should fear a snake I'd say."

Abbigail smiled at him, "that doesn't sound to bad. Honestly James, I'd say you and your little band of thugs here seem much more dangerous. I mean between the three of you it was decided that violence was the best way to approach this situation? Would I be wrong to assume this isn't the first time this has happened?"

James wouldn't meet her eyes anymore instead Sirius responded.

"It is the only way to deal with people like him! You don't understand Abbigail. He is practically a Death Eater in training!"

Abbigail surprised all there by throwing her head back and laughing. "Oh Sirius, that's a good one. Severus is a Death Eater. Yes, and I am rabid hippogriff." The humor left her face and she fixed Sirius with her glare. "The only ones I see acting like Death Eaters here are you lot! Only Death Eaters attack and harass people simply because they are different, or have different views than you do. Now you put him down this instant Sirius Black or I promise I will make you. If you think he knows dark things, I know curses that will haunt your dreams the rest of your life."

Sirius hesitated, as if he didn't believe her but James told him to do as she asked. Severus hit the group so hard he fell forward to his knees. Abbigail grabbed his arm, trying to help him up, but he pushed her away. "I don't need your help Abbigail."

She stepped away and waited for him to stand. Together they moved towards the stairs.

"Abbi wait!" James called, "don't walk away from me mad, please?"

"I am not mad at you James. I am disgusted at your behavior and embarrassed to be related to you right now." Her voice was soft, barely a whisper in the wind.

"C'mon Abbi," James said, trying to sound playful, "you don't mean that."

"Oh but I do James." She turned back towards the stairs before continuing, "You and your friends here, you are no better than the Death Eaters that murdered my parents." Without another word, or glance behind her she entered the doorway, leaving four boys gaping at her back. James collapsed to his knees, looking like he was in shock from her words.

Severus didn't follow her right away, he too was surprised by her words but it explained so much. That's why she transferred so suddenly, he thought, and why Lily thinks she 'needs' a good friend. He remembered the day she slept on his shoulder, was this the cause of her nightmares? After what felt like an eternity, but really was only a few seconds, he followed her. He ran down the stairs, hoping to catch her before she got too far. He wasn't sure what he would do when he found her, but he knew he needed to find her. He needed to know if she was alright.

He caught sight of her just in time to see her fall on the steps with a shriek. He had to stop himself from yelling out her name as he sat next to her on the steps. She had gotten her foot stuck in a vanishing step. When she fell forward she twisted the ankle and scrapped her hands on the stones. She looked up at him through the curls that had fallen over her face, sticking to her skin from her tears.

"As a general rule, Abbigail," He said softly, moving her hair from her face, "you shouldn't run, walking seems to be quite a challenge enough."

She gave him a small smile, "Gee thanks. Can you-" Her words were cut off by another cry of pain as Severus, as gently as possible, pulled her ankle out of the step. "Bloody hell, that hurts."

Severus conjured a wrap around her ankle, to help hold it still. "I don't know how badly it's hurt; we should probably take you to the Hospital Wing.

Abbi groaned, "As if I wasn't there enough. Thanks for following me; it would totally ruin the effect of me lecturing those boys if they found me hurt on the steps crying."

He shrugged, "it's not like I was going to stay up there with them." He helped her stand, pulling her arm over his shoulder and his arm around her waist. She blushed at the contact as they slowly made their way to the Hospital Wing. Fortunately she had fallen down on the same floor as the Hospital Wing and they were soon there. The room was empty, one of the rare occasions no one was being forced to stay overnight. Severus led her to the closest bed to the door.

Before she could ponder how she was going to manage to get into the bed, to one of her height it was much too tall for her to sit on (without climbing that is), Severus picked her up, scooping her into his arms and setting her onto the bed.

"Stay here," he said with a smirk, "I'll go get Madam Pomfrey."

The mediwitch was not please to be woken in the middle of the night, and initially demanded to know what they were doing out of bed.

"Children in bed to not get injured, Mr. Snape," she admonished him. Despite her displeasure she was quick to swoop over to the bed and start to examine Abbi's wounds. A simple wave of her wand healed the cuts on her hands, and after a diagnostic spell on her ankle she turned to Severus.

"Mr. Snape, in the cupboard behind you, get a pain reliving potion and a bone mending elixir."

Severus quickly located the bottles she required and brought them to the bedside. Pomfrey had Abbi drink a generous amount of both. "The ankle joint is broken, but with this it will be good as new by morning. You will be staying here, no objections." She said, sternly, cutting off Abbi's protests. "Mr. Snape you would do well to return to your dormitory."

"Yes Madam," He replied curtly as the mediwitch returned to her bed chambers, leaving the two teens alone.

Severus found himself having a hard time looking her in the face, he felt terribly guilty. If I hadn't asked her to meet me, he thought, she wouldn't have been hurt. Though it was good she knew what sort of person her cousin really was, he was worried it hurt her more than she showed. Of course, he thought, there was always the revelation about her parents. While Severus wasn't particularly fond of his own, he couldn't imagine having lost both of them, or how it would hurt more if they were good parents. He hoped hers were better than his.

"What are you thinking Severus?" Abbigail asked, her wide blue eyes staring into his, bringing his attention back to the present situation.

"I feel I should apologize, tonight was a disaster and it is mostly my doing. Are you alright?" He moved closer to her bedside, feeling very awkward. This being nice thing was not his strong suit and defiantly not something he had much practice in.

She shrugged, "I'll be alright. It doesn't hurt anymore thank Merlin, so that helps." She settled back onto the pillow. "I'd love to know if there is some Dreamless Sleep Draught in that cupboard though."

"There may be, but you do know how dangerous it is to rely to heavily on it don't you?"

"Of course I do, I haven't had a drop in months. I'm just asking for a little and just tonight or I don't dare sleep. Please Severus?" Her voice grew progressively softer s she spoke.

"Why's that? What's scary about sleeping?" He stepped closer to her, not wanting to miss her response.

"Remembering," she whispered, tears spilling down her cheeks as she reached out and took one of his hands in hers. "I don't want to remember what I will see."

He nodded, "Alright, but only a little and then I'm putting it away." He pulled his hand slowly away from her and moved to the cupboard. He easily located the tall, skinny black bottle of Dreamless Sleep Potion. He grabbed one of the smallest measuring spoons kept in the cupboard for measuring correct doses. He could almost feel Abbigail watching his every move, could almost feel how nervous she was.

Is she really that scared to sleep without this? He thought to himself as he poured the potion and handed her the spoon.

"That will get you through till morning," he spoke softly as she brought the spoon to her lips.

"Wait."

She moved the spoon away from her mouth, but kept it close, "yes?"

"I almost forgot what I wanted to talk to you about and, well, if I didn't ask then the whole night would be a waste."

She looked at him like he had grown another head, "well out with it Severus Snape. What do you want to ask me?"

"Before I ask, I want you to know this was not how I'd planned it. We should be on the tower, underneath the stars and, albeit freezing, alone."

She laughed softly, "We are alone now."

"So we are," he stepped forward, taking her hand in his, "Abbigail, would you do the honor of going to the ball with me?"

Abbigail stared at him, eyes wide, "me?"

"Well there isn't anyone else here, is there?" He replied sarcastically.

She smiled, "no I suppose not."

He shuffled his feet nervously, he had ever asked a girl out before and he was starting to worry she would reject him. "So…"

"Don't look so nervous Severus; I'd love to go with you."

A few minutes later, as he walked through the empty corridors towards the dungeons, Severus couldn't keep the smile off his face.

**(A/n) This totally took forever and I apologize. I do have the next like...3 chapters pretty much drafted out, so it really shouldn't be too long before I have them done. :D Also, thanks so much to anyone who added this to their favorites or reviewed. It always makes me smile when I get the email about it.  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next morning James headed down to breakfast early, hoping to be there when Abbi came in. He felt terrible about the scene last night and wanted to try and set things right. His stomach felt like it was tied in knots and he couldn't make himself eat more than a bit of toast. He kept his eyes on the door, scanning each incoming group for blonde curls, but she never showed.

She didn't come to Defense of the Dark Arts either.

At lunch time he stopped by the Great Hall long enough to see that, once again, Snape sat alone at the Slytherin table before he turned around and headed back to his dormitory. He was determined to find out what was going on, he knew that even if she was upset Abbi wasn't one to play hooky from class.

Once he was along in the Gryffindor seventh year dormitory he pulled an old, folded parchment from his trunk. He touched the paper with the tip of his wand, whispering.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Slowly ink appeared on the page, outlining a perfect map of the castle but that wasn't the truly neat thing about the map. Scattered across the parchment were small dots, each with a name next to it. It showed where every person in the castle was, what they were doing, every minute of every day. Quickly he scanned the Slytherin common room and dorms, but she wasn't there. It took almost ten minutes to find her dot and when he did he felt like slapping himself.

"Of course," he muttered to himself, "she would be in the hospital wing."

He looked at the map closer and noticed she was not alone; another dot was very close to hers, at times almost overlapping it. Severus Snape.

James sighed, tapped his wand on the map again and said "mischief managed."

Now that he knew where she was he wasn't in a hurry to see her. For one he was worried about Snape being there, he didn't think another confrontation with him would help the situation. However he was worried about why she was there, she had after all been fine physically when she left the tower the night before.

That thought made his mind up for him and he headed for the Hospital Wing.

"Severus, you don't have to keep stopping by." Abbi said with a smile, leaning up against her pillow. Spread across her lap was several books and papers. She had been in the middle of revising her History of Magic essay on the Goblin-Hydra conflict of 1726 when Severus had stopped by during his lunch with her homework from the class she missed.

"I hardy think stopping by twice, once to see if Madam Pomfrey was releasing you this morning and again to bring you my notes for your homework would qualify as excessive." He said, handing her a roll of parchment. "I already copied them so those you can keep. Professor Grimich wants three rolls on Monday about how to best combat the unforgivables."

She sighed, "Oh boy I can't wait to tackle that one. I take what I said back, I'm glad you are giving me all the time possible to do it." She closed her history book and unrolled the notes, looking them over.

"Severus, are you always this…detailed?" He hadn't just noted the lesson; there were entire sections of quotes. Some from the teacher and others copied from the course book.

He smiled at her; she didn't know he didn't usually write notes. Most information he found in the library was more accurate than anything he learned in class and, like his potions books, he would just write his thoughts on the margins of his book.

A bell chimed in one of the towers, announcing that it was time for afternoon lessons.

"I'd better be going, potions class starts soon." He moved away from her bedside, walking towards the door when it opened and James walked in.

Severus stopped. He looked at Abbi, raising an eye brow at him in question. She waved a hand lazily at him.

"Go on; don't want to miss your favorite class."

He hesitated for a moment, and then continued on his way out of the Hospital Wing.

As the door shut Abbi looked down, reading the papers in her hand. She was trying very hard not to acknowledge James.

"Abbi, are you alright?" he said softly from near the door. He wasn't sure if he should approach her bed.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You are in the hospital."

"Oh right." She said softly, turning her face towards one of the room's large windows. "I just fell. I'm fine. Madam Pomfrey said will release me tomorrow."

"Good." James looked down at his fee t a moment, before looking back up at his cousin. She was still purposely avoiding him with her eyes. "Oh for Merlin's sake Abbi will you look at me?"

"I don't want to James. Not until I know who it is I'll see." She shook her head, "I feel like I don't even know who you are anymore."

"Listen I'm sorry about last night, okay? It won't happen again. You have my word."

"I'm really not the one you need to apologize to James."

"Who…you don't mean Snape do you?" He asked, surprised.

"Don't be thick James. Who else could I mean? When you apologize to him I'll accept your apology. Not a moment sooner." Her voice was soft, but sounded serious.

"But-" he protested.

"No James." She said with a sigh, putting the last of the books and papers on her bedside table before lying down with her back to him. "I'm tired, please leave."

She managed to hold her tears back until he had left the room then proceeded to cry herself to sleep.

James waited almost a week before he approached Severus Snape. By then Abbi was out of the Hospital Wing, walking perfectly fine, and had outright ignored every attempt James made at conversation. She even ignored the note he passed her during a particularly boring part of History of Magic.

He had no choice. He had to try to apologize to Snape. He couldn't bare her silence anymore; they had been close as siblings since they were born. Also, after a few long, sleepless nights, he had pondered hard over her words. It had never occurred to him how they way they treated not just Snape, but anyone else they didn't particularly like, really was similar to how Death Eaters treated muggles and muggle-borns.

That was the last thing he wanted to be compared to.

Except maybe Snape himself, that would be worse.

He waited outside of their potions classroom later that week. Abbi and Snape were the last to leave the room because Abbi had, at the end of the lesson, accidentally knocked their cauldron over. By the time they had finished cleaning up the rest of the students were gone. As they walked out the door, James stepped out of the shadows.

"Snape," He said, trying his best to sound friendly. "Could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Excuse me?" Snape replied, stopping abruptly and sounding surprised.

James sighed, "You heard, I want to talk to you for a moment."

Severus and Abbi exchanged a look, she whispered something to him. He turned back to James as Abbi started to walk away. "Fine. Talk."

Abbi glanced back at them, "I'm going on ahead. See you at lunch Severus."

"What's going on Potter?" Severus said, folding his arms and looking down at the slightly shorter boy. "Feeling braver than normal? I notice your little gang isn't here."

James, rubbing the back of his said, replied, "Yea, about that, I want to apologize. What we did, and have done to you, is terrible. I, well," he paused. Saying this was much harder then he thought it would be. "I'm sorry. You don't have to forgive me. I don't expect you too honestly. I just wanted you to know, you don't have to worry about me or the guys anymore. They all mostly feel the same way."

To James' amazement, Severus laughed quietly.

"Don't stress yourself too much Potter. I know you are doing this to get Abbigail to speak to you. It's good you finally plucked up the courage. I was beginning to think you never would. She has been more stressed that she seems about this whole thing. Honestly your antics bother her more than they do me."

"Does she really let you call her Abbigail?" James asked.

Severus stared stupidly at James for a long moment before he collected himself. "Well of course she does, it is her name after all."

James sighed, "She doesn't let me call her that anymore. Her father always called her Abbigail, never Abbi. She says being called Abbigail reminds her too much of him. She snaps at me every time I do it."

The two boys were quiet a moment, both thinking. Severus broke the silence.

"She asked me to call her Abbi the day we met. I called her Abbigail trying to ruffle her feathers. She never protested it. I should go, she is probably worried we are dueling to the death or something." He had only walked a few steps before James called after him.

"Snape." He waited for Severus to look at him before continuing, "Severus. She likes you. No bloody clue why but she does. Don't you dare hurt her."

"I assure you Potter," he said slowly, drawing out all the syllables in his name, "That is not my intention. Now whether you are done or not, I am leaving."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When James entered the great hall, he turned towards the Slytherin table to look for Abbi and was immediately blinded by a mess of blonde curls. Abbi, it seemed, had been waiting near the doors for him and flung herself into his arms when he walked it.

"!" She blurt out, loudly, into his ear.

"What?" James said, pushing her away softly.

She grinned at him, her blue eyes sparkling, "I said 'I am so happy finally apologized.' Honestly I thought it would take longer than this for you to swallow your pride."

James looked away for a moment before meeting her eyes, "well I'm just glad you are speaking to me again. Did you already eat?"

Abbi nodded, "but I'll sit with you for dinner okay? I have to go now, I need to stop by my dormitory for a book I forgot before class."

James patted her on the head, "I'll see you at dinner then." She nodded and left him alone in the doorway, walking with a slight spring in her step.

When James arrived at dinner, Abbi was already seated next to Lily. When he sat he realized they were discussing the upcoming dance.

"Do you know what your costumes are yet?" Abbi asked.

"Oh yes, I shall be Sir Lancelot and Lily is going to be my Guinevere." He answered as he started to fill his plate, "are you going with anyone yet?"

"Yes, Severus is taking me."

Sirius, who was sitting across from her, spit out the pumpkin juice he was drinking splattering Abbi with it. She jumped up with a surprised cry and, tripping over the bench, fell oh her rump on the stone floor.

"Real smooth Sirius," Remus said, using his wand to dry Abbi's robes as she climbed back onto the bench.

"Thanks Remus," Abbi said, "As I was saying Severus is taking me."

Lily smiled widely, "That's great! Do you know what you'll be dressed up as yet?"

Abbi was quiet for a moment, thinking, before she replied. "I have no idea. I haven't asked him about it yet."

Lily laughed softly, "you might want to do that. The dance is next week after all."

James stared at his plate, his appetite suddenly gone. It was one thing for her to be friends with Snivillius, he thought, but to date him? He wasn't sure he could handle that with any semblance of grace. He was lost in his own thoughts and almost didn't notice Abbi leaving the table. he immediately jumped up and followed her.

"Abbi! Wait." He called as she walked out into the entrance hall. "We need to talk, take a walk with me?"

"I don't know James, I have a Potions essay to write for Professor Slughorn."

James took one of her hands in his, "please?"

"Oh alright," she said, "but a short walk okay?"

"Of course cousin dear."

Abbi looped her arm in James' and he led her towards the front doors. The grounds were bathed in golden light as the sun set in the distance, giving everything a soft glow.

"Everything is just so pretty here," Abbi said with a smile.

James nodded in agreement, "Abbi how do you like it here?"

Abbi shrugged, "it's alright. Just school James, the castle is amazing but I think I'm getting used to it."

"Good," he chuckled, "Is everyone being alright tot you, are the Slytherins being okay?"

"I suppose. They mostly ignore me, besides Severus of course"

"I really wish you didn't spend so much time with that slimy git," James sighed.

"And I wish you wouldn't call him things like that."

"I just don't trust him Abbi, I -"

"And why not?" Abbi cut his off.

James sighed "He is into some seriously dark stuff, has been since we were first years. I mean how knows dark curses when they are eleven? I wouldn't be surprised if he is all lined up to be a death eater to be honest. You being around him so much worries me.

"He's not like that James," Abbi said softly, "He is even nicer than he seems. He tries to act like he is cold and doesn't care but I think that's to protect himself."

James looked at her, surprised by the tone of her voice. "And you are going to the ball with him? When was that decided?"

"That night, in the Hospital Wing. He was waiting for me on the Astronomy Tower, said he wanted to make sure we weren't interrupted. You and yours cronies mucked that up of course."

James ignored the comment about his 'cronies' and replied, "Don't tell me that git likes you."

"He just might, but if he does it really isn't any concern of yours. Besides. I have a bone to pick with you cousin dear. When were you going to tell me Remus is a werewolf?

"Where did you get that silly idea?" James asked confused, he was sure Remus hadn't told her about his furry little problem.

"Severus."

"Oh."

"now how would he know something like that?" Abbi asked with a sinking feeling in her chest that she wouldn't like the answer.

"Okay first I want you to understand this was not my idea, I have nothing to do with it until the end. On night of the full moon Remus goes through a secret passage under the Whomping Willow to a building in the village. Siruis purposely led Snape to believe he would be able to find out what we were up to on the nights of the full moon if he went through that passage on the next full moon. Of course he went, and probably would have ended up as Remus' dinner if Peter hadn't told me. I was able to stop him before he got hurt, but he did see Remus in full werewolf glory first.

Abbi stopped walking, her face showing how horrified she was. "How, why, what on earth were you guys thinking?" She sputtered, "He could have been hurt, or killed. You cant honestly dislike him that much."

"Now Abbi it wasn't my doing remember? Besides I am the one that saved him."

"And does this sort of thing happen often, tricking and torturing him? Things like that night on the Astronomy Tower?"

"you just don't understand Abbi he deserves it"

"Really now?" She arched an eyebrow at him as they continued walking, "what has he ever done to you? Or your friends that wasn't provoked?"

"Its not like that, its just the things boys do."

"Ah but James you are not a boy anymore, you are almost of age for Merlin's sake. Please tell me this is all done."

"I'm done with it, I don't want you thinking I'm Death Eater material. I'll do my best to leave him alone."

"Thank you James. He is my friend the only one I have here besides your little group."

"I promise to try, but I cant control how Sirius behaves."

"All I ask is that you control yourself cousin dear." She said, yawning. James looked closely at her face as she rubbed her eye. She had been wearing makeup but smeared it with her hand, revealing a dark circle under her eye.

"Abbigail, have you been sleeping lately?" He asked, concerned.

"James I asked you not to call me that anymore, but no I haven't been. Just an hour or two a night I'd wager."

"Are they still the same, the nightmares I mean."

"Most of them, though they seem worse the last few days." She answered softly.

"And the screaming? The hysterics when you wake?"

"Yes nothing has changed about that part."

"How do your dorm mates handle it?"

"Oh they don't know. Here I can use magic so I can hide it. I close my curtain tight every night and cast a sound shield charm on them. Only I get to hear my screams."

James pulled her to his chest in a tight hug, "I'm sorry I cant be there for you I don't like you having to face this on your own."

Abbi leaned her head against his shoulder as they stood in silence. Both knew what the other was thinking about. Almost every night since her parents had died she had suffered terrible nightmares, and more often the not, woke screaming hysterically and crying in the middle of the night. James' family had a rather large house, so he parents never heard anything but James' room was next to Abbi's. Every time she woke he was there, holding her and helping her calm down. He never told his parents, she made him promise not to. James had told her she now owed him her first born child, though what James wanted with a kid she didn't know.

James pulled away, noticing that the sun had fully set, "We should get inside, don't want to get detention for being out after curfew do we?"

"Oh no," she said smiling, "so far here I have a clear record. I'd hate to mess that up."

They walked back into the castle quickly and, after saying good night, both headed towards their dorm rooms.

**(A/n: Sorry its kinda short, and took forever. Life has been hectic and crazy with the holidays, my birthday coming up and being laid off my job. Hope you like it ^_^)**


	13. Chapter 13

Life at Hogwarts was unusually quiet for the next few days, that is, until Abbigail had a double potions lesson. They were brewing magical dyes, for use with cloth, and learning how the slightest change in ingredients could change the entire cauldron to a new color.

Things were going quite smoothly at Abbigail and Severus's table, mostly because she was only prepping the ingredients. Severus was watching her closely, and when she had cut or diced them to his satisfaction he would add them to the cauldron. He had explained to her and while it wasn't a volatile potion, a few wrong ingredients could have disastrous results. Their mixture was currently a deep midnight blue and they were trying to make it black.

"Mr. Snape," Professor Slughorn called from his desk, "could you come here for a moment?"

Severus looked up, "yes sir," He turned to Abbigail, "I need you to finish stirring. Do 5 stirs clockwise, then one counter clockwise, and repeat. Can you do that?" She nodded, taking the spoon from him. "Whatever you do, don't add anything until I get back okay?"

She smiled, "yes Professor."

He shook his head slightly and walked over to Professor Slughorn's desk.

"Yes sir?"

"Ah Severus splendid, I had a quick question for you about your last essay. When you were describing how to properly brew -"

A loud explosion interrupted him, and as Severus turned around it was hard to tell what had happened. The table behind his, were two Hufflepuff boys sat seemed to be the cause of the noise, and the potion that now covered everything. His cauldron had fallen on its side as well and he couldn't see Abbigail.

"Damn," he swore under his breath as he hurried over to his table, pushing aside a few students who were crowding around to see what happened. Abbigail was sitting on the floor under their table completely covered in a thick black liquid. It looked like she had fallen on the floor when their cauldron had tipped over and poured their potion on top of her.

Severus stared at her for a moment, trying to work out in his head if any of the mixture would be harmful to her skin. She seemed okay, she even half smiled at James as he helped her to her feet.

"Oh dear, oh dear," Professor Slughorn said, examining the damage, "are you alright Miss Potter?"

Abbigail smiled at him through her soaked hair, so coated in potion it hung straight around her face. "I don't seem to be hurt though the fall may have bruised my bottom." Many of the students watching sniggered.

"Very good, very good indeed," Professor Slughorn replied, "all the same, however, I'd like Mr. Potter to take you to the Hospital Wing so Madam Pomfrey can have a look at you."

"Yes sir," James said, taking Abbigail by the arm and helping her to her feet. She looked up at Severus for a moment, smiled softly, and let James lead her out leading her of the dungeon.

Severus stood, rooted to the spot, as he watched the cousins walk out of the classroom together. As soon as the door closed heavily behind them he started looking through the remaining ingredients on his desk, trying not to let his distress show. Soon he reached the conclusion no new ingredients, at least from his table, had fallen into the potion before it tipped over on Abbigail's head. He sat heavily in his chair and breathed out a sigh of relief.

She should be okay, he thought as the rest of the class filed out of the room, nothing in that should have harmed her. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He reached up to his neck and loosened his tie some. Why do I suddenly feel so jittery? Is my heart really racing? He pressed his fingers to his neck, feeling the artery there pulsing quickly.

He sighed loudly, reclining back in his chair then a new thought occurred to him. I was afraid. Afraid something bad had happened to her. It wouldn't be the first time an accident in a class at Hogwarts had injured someone.

"I am not an idiot," he said to the empty classroom, "I know what is going on here. I just don't want to admit it but I like her." A lot.

He stood up, shaking his head. He needed to get to the Hospital Wing, he needed to see for himself that she was alright.

Abbigail and James were still in the hospital wing when Severus walked in. Abbigail was sitting on one of the beds while Madam Pomfrey was at her desk, flipping through a large book. It took a moment before Severus looked straight at Abbigail but when he did he stopped midstep and tried hard not to gape. Her hair that had been the color of sunshine that morning was now black, darker even than her still new robes.

And she was crying. "Don't you dare laugh at me Severus." she said, throwing him a watery glare, wiping her face with the sleeve of her robes.

Severus walked up to her, taking her hand in his, "I would never laugh at you Abbigail. Are you alright? Nothing hurt you did it?"

She shook her head, black curls flying around her, "no I'm physically fine but Madam Pomfrey thinks the color might be permanent." She paused, "if I cut it all off do you think it would grow back in blonde or black?"

Severus smiled at her, despite her distress over her hair he felt like a large weight had be lifted off his chest now that he knew she was going to be okay. "I honestly don't know, that potion was supposed to be used on cloth. We can look into it, see if this has happened before or if we can reverse it somehow. Actually it looks-" he stopped speaking as a thought came to him.

"Severus?" Abbigail said, raising an eyebrow at him.

He let go of her hand and backed away saying "well since you are alright I must be going, there is something I need to attend to." Before she could respond he has swept out of the hospital wing.

James shook his head, "You know Abbi, I do not get what you see in him."

She just smiled and shrugged at James in response.

This is perfect, Severus thought and he hurried up to the Owlery. He had been planning on talking to Abbigail today to figure out what their costumes for the ball should be but her new head of long raven curls had given him an idea.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

That evening Abbigail found Severus sitting in the Slytherin common room, reading a letter. Sitting on the arm of his chair was a large owl with reddish brown feathers.

"Isn't is a tad late for post?" Abbigail asked as she sat in the chair next to him.

He quickly folded the paper and tucked it away in his robes as he looked over at her, "Mother does things in her own time."

Abbigail smiled, "that's sweet of her to write you." She fell quiet for a moment, as if lost in her thoughts. Just as Severus was about to ask if she was okay she spoke again. "Anyway, I just realized today that the ball is this weekend and we never discussed costumes."

Severus laughed softly, "Everything is taken care of, you will get your costume on Saturday."

"Really? What are we dressing as? Nothing spooky I hope!" She dramatically shuddered for effect.

Severus leaned forward, catching one of her raven curls between his long fingers, pulling it gently to its full length and releasing it. It obediently sprang back. "You will love it. Trust me."

For the next three days Severus avoided Abbigail in between classes and meals, needing the reprieve from her badgering questions. At least I know she has a healthy curiosity, he mused to himself as he left her in the Great Hall after dinner Friday night.

After he left Abbigail made her way over to the Gryffindor table, never feeling quite comfortable around the Slytherin students without Severus at her side. "Hey guys," she said, sitting next to James.

Lily leaned around him to see her, "did he tell you yet?"

Abbigail sighed, "no. He is being such a git about it. I feel I deserve to know what I'll be wearing. What if it is something terribly tacky?"

Lily laughed, "Well he did promise you would love it didn't he? Maybe he is testing you, seeing how much you trust him."

Sirius spoke up, "Well in that case it must be terrible. Can't trust someone like him."

Abbigail rolled her eyes at him. "Shut it Sirius. I suppose there is nothing left but to trust his judgment here. I'm going to bed, see you all tomorrow night."

The next morning when Abbigail woke up she found a large box on her trunk. The box was tied shut with a green ribbon and set on top was a rolled up bit of parchment. It had a tag on it that said "Read me" in thin, spidery handwriting she recognized from Severus's notes. Excitedly she unrolled the scroll. There was only a few lines of writing. That's Severus, she thought, straight to the point.

Don't open until it's time to get ready for the ball. No peaking!

He signed, not with his own name but with the initials O.G.

"What's O.G. mean?" Abbigail said to her self, "figures now I have to wait all day to see what's in the box." If it was anyone else she would peak inside but she has a feeling he would know, somehow, if she did.

The day of the ball as much like another, it was Halloween so the castle was decorated over night with pumpkins and other seasonal items. At lunch, to Abbigail's delight the candles were replaced with floating jack o' lanterns. After she had finished eating she was headed back to her room, thinking she would get in some homework before getting ready for the ball, when Severus called her name. He was walking down the stairs toward her.

"Oh are you not avoiding me today?" She asked, shooting him a playful glare.

"No, not today." He held his arm out to her, "Walk with me Abbigail."

She slipped her arm into his and he started walking, pulling her along with him. "Where are we going Severus?"

"I want you to see something." He said, leading her through the castle, "how are you liking it here at Hogwarts?"

"It's fantastic. Magic here is in everything it's almost mind boggling to me."

"Is it much different than your old school?"

"Oh yes, my old school was actually on the outskirts of a muggle town, one of the London suburbs, so we had to be very careful. I even lived in an all muggle neighborhood." She fell quiet, the only sound in the hall their footsteps, before she spoke again, "it's like everything in my life has changed. Nothing is the same anymore."

He had led her through the school to a part she was not familiar with and up a spiral staircase. He stopped at the top, in a small circular room with a door.

"Severus what in the world are we doing? Where are we?"

"Close your eyes Abbigail."

"What?" She sighed, "please just tell me what's going on."

"It's called a surprise, now close your eyes for me."

"Severus I don't like surprises."

"Do you trust me?" His voice was soft, almost sounding unsure.

The tone in his voice made her look up, meeting his eyes. "Of course." she whispered to him and closed her eyes.

Abbigail smiled as he took her hands in his and started guiding her toward where she remembered seeing the door. The door squeaked as it opened and he guided her through it. A breeze of chilly air blew some of her hair into her face. She felt his fingertips brush her face as he moved her hair away from her eyes.

"Okay, open your eyes."

Abbigail opened her eyes and gasped in surprise. They were on top of one of the castle's towers over looking the lake. The sun was just starting to set and the sky was painted in shades of orange, red, pink and purple hues. The lake was so still the sky was reflected in it perfectly.

"Oh Severus it's so beautiful," she said, turning to look at him.

He smiled softly, "I thought you would like it. I wanted to, well, thank you I guess."

"Thank me for what?" She asked, turning back to the view.

"Well I don't know how much of what your cousin has told you about me is true, but I have never been one to have many friends, if any. You took a chance to be my friend, I can only imagine how much he has protested it."

Abbigail laughed, "oh yes he does not approve at all. Not that he has any say in who my friends are." she turned to look at him again, "Thank you for being my friend, you've been so good to me, especially considering the first thing I did was drop a book on your head."

Somewhere far below them a clock started chiming, announcing the time. Abbigail gasped, "oh Merlin! The dance! I don't have much time to get ready." She started toward the door then abruptly stopped, "Um, Severus?"

"Yes Abbigail?"

"Which way is the common room?"

Severus sighed and took her hand in his. "At this rate you might know your way around by the time school is over."


End file.
